Assassination Abomination
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: What happens when the inu group is desperate to get new leads on Naraku? Will they have to turn to a new assasin? Might that assasin be Kikyo? How will the group react? InuKik New summary in chapter 1
1. Clandestine Service

Hello people's I know alot people write stories about Kikyo being an assassin, but this one is completely different.

This takes place in the warring states era.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Summary: The Inuyasha group need leads on Naraku. What if they ask for help from a strange man. He sends his top assassin to complete the job. How will the group react if it's Kikyo? What if Kikyo has changed? Will she warm up to Inuyasha again?

* * *

Kikyo sat still on a tree. She wore the same exact uniform Yura of the hair did. Except she didn't have the hair ribbon and she had some black cloth covering her breasts unlike Yura. 

She played with her hair, "That dumbass Yura. She failed Taicho, she just had to be insipid and go for the wrong target. The fool's dead now." She smirked. Her clothes were her uniform, and Yura's too. Under the mafia boss's orders they had to wear it. Yura was part of that group, but her obsession with people's hair ended her life.

Kikyo tapped the tree bark with her nails, "Keh." She heard a bird call, and looked up. "Oh it's the taicho again." The held out her hand and the bird landed safely on it. She looked at it lazy eyed. She grabbed the little paper note on it's feet.

Note:

_Meet me at head quarters. You have a new mission._

Kikyo stuck the tiny note in her skirt pocket, "This better be good."

* * *

"Dammit we have no leads on Naraku! Now what do we do?" Inuyasha whined. 

"I guess we should rest," Kagome stretched and sat beside Inuyasha. She looked at him dreamily and then looked away. She blushed lightly.

"Hey did you guys say Naraku? The bamboo cloak guy?" The little boy asked.

Inuyasha looked shocked, "Kid, do you know him or wear he is???" He got at an eye level with him. "Tell us."

The boy looked at him insecurely, "Ummm . . . it's supposed to be a secret."

Inuyasha growled, "Tell us or else."

"Inuyasha you shouldn't talk to little kids like that!" She put her hands on her hips and turned to the little boy. He seemed to be about five years old. "Please we really need to know."

The kid gulped, "Well, I don't know much, but I know who does!." The boy looked around to make sure if anyone else was listening. "He lives up that mountain over there." He pointed at a tall mountain with many trees. "You'll know when you see him. He's the only one that lives there. And the place is pretty big."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up the mountain for what seemed to be a long time. Inuyasha turned back around, "Hey ki-" The boy wasn't there anymore. "That's weird at least we got a lead."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome stood up with Inuyasha. Kagome turned back to see the others, "Hey, we got a lead to Naraku!"

Shippo ran to Kagome, "That's great!"

"We just need to go up that mountain." She pointed.

"Kirara!" Sango called. The neko turned into a fierce and bigger form. Miroku and Sango got on. Kagome got on Inuyasha along with Shippo on her shoulder.

* * *

"Wow!" Shippo looked at the building, "I've never seen anything like this in my life." 

"This is the era when machineries were first made. So this will be a little more common later on." Kagome smiled. The building was about three stories high.

They waked to the front door and found two guards waiting. "What is your business here?" One asked.

"We need leads on Naraku!" Inuyasha told them boldly.

"Are you his enemy?" The other asked.

"Yes we are, we seek to defeat him." Miroku stepped up.

The guard grasped the handle of the door, "Very well then." Both of the guards opened the tall and heavy doors.

The group stepped in the building, a saw a man sitting on a chair with his back face to them. They could see that he had he had black hair and he wore a black Kimono like Inuyasha's, but black. "Who might you be?"

"We're seeking to kill Naraku," Sango told him. "Ye-yeah!" Shippo added.

"To kill Naraku? That's great I needed people with potential. And you want me to help you find him?" He stood up from the chair.

""Yeah that's what we want." Inuyasha balled his fists.

"Good, I know the prefect person."

"So you're not going to lead us?" Kagome asked him.

"Taicho I got your message!" Kikyo walked in the living room. That aura . . . that same aura, she quickly turned around, "Inuyasha . . ."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed, especially at her uniform. "What . . ."

"You already know each other? Good," The man smirked, he looked over at Inuyasha. "So you're Inuyasha. You know you are the cause for her to join the assasination team, so I am very grateful. She is the top assassin of our league, I'm glad she joined. She has killed over 1,000 people, Innocent and deadly. I am glad of her skill."

"Wha-what? What he's saying is true, Kikyo?!" Inuyasha pointed at him.

"Every. Single. Word." She frowned.

"WHY?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I need something to kill time."

"Oh yes, and another thing. She's alive now so she's not made of clay anymore." The man turned himself fully to look at the.

Kagome felt sorry for him and mad at Kikyo, she balled her fists.

"Kikyo, you will lead them to Naraku," he ordered.

"WHAT?!" Kikyo's eye twitched. "HIM?! "

"How come your talking like this and acting like this?! You're not like before!!!!! And look at your clothes.What the hell have you BECOME?!!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"An assassin. That's will I'll always be. An assassin." Kikyo told him. "And for my clothes, this is my uniform. So do you want me to help or not?"

Inuyasha looked back at the others. Kagome looked at the floor, "It's alright Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kept silent. "She's the only one that has enough potential." The man told them.

"A-alright." Inuyasha shook hands with him.

"What?! Fine, but it'll cost you 3 gold ryo!!!" Kikyo pulled out three fingers.

"WHAT?! We aren't going to pay that much. Please Kikyo, we need your help." Inuyasha held out his hand.

"Fine, but you still owe me 3 gold ryo."

"Keh, fine!"

"Alright, then it's a deal!" Kikyo slapped his hand.

Kagome put her hand against her chest, not looking away from the floor.

"I gotta say Kikyo . . . you're completely different." Inuyasha looked at her in an unsure way.

"Deal with it."

* * *

Hello you guys I'll put down some vocabulary you might not know. 

Ryu- Old Japanese currency

Taicho- Captain or boss.

Neko- Cat


	2. Best friends

Kikyo walked in front of them, Inuyasha was yearning to talk to her, but not in front of Kagome. Kagome's eyes never left the floor. This really started to get on Kikyo's nerves. "Hey woman, when you walk you need to look forward not the ground. Keh."

Kagome looked up and mentally growled. She wanted to slap her so hard, but that wouldn't be nice. Shippo glared at Kikyo's back the whole time they were walking down the mountain. Not only was he glaring, but Sango was too.

Miroku stared at her butt, as usual. Inuyasha sensed it and looked over at Miroku. He quickly stopped looking at Kikyo's butt and scooched near Sango.

"So, you kill the innocent . . ." Kagome began. The whole group layed their eyes on Kagome then at Kikyo.

Kikyo cleared her throat, "Yes and what about it?"

"That's all you've got to say? Do you actually want to go back to hell?" Kagome was getting frustrated by the minute.

"I've been there done that. But . . . staying with you guys is alot worse than hell." Kikyo stretched her arms.

Kagome stopped for a second and continued walking, "Really? Then why are you traveling with us?"

"I want my 3 golden ryo."

The whole group fell down anime style.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. We are going to be stopping at my camp site, since I also have no leads on Naraku." Kikyo tossed a rock in the air.

"What? I thought the guy sent you because you already knew." Sango asked her, Kikyo really got on her nerves.

"I said I was going to help you on it. Since you guys are slow as hell." The rock fell back on her hand.

"SLOW?!" Sango asked angrily.

"Yes slow. What of t?"

Sango gritted her teeth, you could almost hear it. "Now, Now, Sango dear no need to get in a fuss." Miroku tried calming her down.

"Anyways, how did you know about my organization? It's supposed to be clandestine." Kikyo threw the rock to the ground.

"A little boy told us," Kagome spoke up.

"Since that little boy got me three golden ryo with you guys then I won't kill him."

"You planned to kill him?" Kagome squinted her eyes to see if she was lieing.

"I kinda don't like children anymore. I'm not like you." Kikyo continued walking.

"Are you calling me Michael Jackson?!" Kagome flares up.

"Michael who? From your looks . . .he's a child molester . . . am I right?"

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha, ignoring Kikyo's question. She wanted her out, I'm mean who would want her, a money lover, a child killer, in the group?

"Let's go on Kirara, it'll be must faster." Shippo told them.

Sango nodded, "Kirara!" Kirara transformed into a huge neko.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, "Hop on my back."

Kikyo looked at him as if he were the dumbest person alive.

"What's with the face?"

"No! You charlatan!" Kikyo crossed her arms.

"Charlatan?! Who do you think you're calling a charlatan? . . . Kikyo, what's a charlatan?"

"An impostor, such as yourself."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Kikyo. She knew she wasn't going to hitch a ride on Inuyasha's back. She sighed and hopped on Kirara.

"Who the hell are you calling impostor?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You, you dumb ass." Kikyo crossed her arms.

"What? Dumb ass? You never cussed at me before!"

"Well now I do so get used to it."

That drew Inuyasha over the line, "That's it!" He grabbed Kikyo and held her tightly in his arms. Kikyo immediately started kicking and punching. "Gah! Stop you fool!"

"Hell no." Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.

Kikyo continued wiggling, which annoyed Inuyasha. "Don't you want your 3 gold ryo?"

Kikyo stopped wiggling and kept still. "Dammit you win."

"Now where is it? The place you told us about."

"Right there, where the little smoke is rising up."

"Alright."

* * *

They were at the door of the small cabin, Kikyo opened the door and peered in. "It'll just be us for now." 

They walked in and saw a huge art pad. "What't that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It'll help me explain the ruled around here." Kikyo headed for the art pad. "Now sit down over there," She ordered. They did as told.

She opened the art pad, it had a picture of toilet paper with a smiley face on it, and poop with stripes of different shades of pink it also had a smiley face on it.. It said best friends. (It's on my avatar so you can go to my page and check it out. lol ) The group sweat dropped.

Kikyo got a stick and pointed at the picture, " Be quiet, stay put, and keep it clean, those are the rules.

The group sweat dropped.

Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kikyo held the stick in hand.

"I didn't know poop was striped and pink."

Silence . . .

Kikyo threw the stick at him.

"Oww . . ." Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Anymore questions?" The group shook their heads. "Very well then." She turned the page, it showed . . .

* * *

Lol this is my second chapter. It's early, I know, but it's never too early for me. 


	3. Deadly apple

The picture showed a food, ramen to be exact. Inuyasha drooled.

"I know your dear Kagome friend gives you, easy making ingredients. But I choose to be alittle more unique, so I will be providing you food." Kikyo pointed at the art pad with her finger for her stick had broke when it hit Inuyasha's head.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, shocked. Did she just insult her cooking? "I thought all you thought about was money."

"What is that Kagome? Do you not want food at no cost? Well I can't truly say that . . . I might need help now and then." Kikyo began babbling.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly covered Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo nervously and told whispered to Kagome to shut up. Kikyo smirked at the sight.

Kikyo flipped the page, there was a picture of a futon, "Oh yeah and no funny business when everybody's asleep." Kikyo gripped her katana and pulled it out. "Or else."

Everyone, but Inuyasha gulped. Inuyasha stared at the katana, "When did you get that?"

"Not long ago." Kikyo placed her katana in it's rightful place. "This is a one room cabin, so we'll be sleeping here. All I have are these extra mats, I guess they'll do. I never thought I'd work in a group. Because I work _**ALONE."**_

The way she said that sent shivers up their spines.

Kikyo passed out mats, Inuyasha refused to get one, "I don't need that."

"Fine suit yourself."

After a while of getting ready, the group fell asleep, except for Inuyasha. He sat up, looking at Kikyo's face, it looked so serene, not like she was a few minutes ago.

Inuyasha neared her and stuck out his hand to caress her cheek, but a katana prevented him from doing so. "Don't think I would let my guard down." she said.

"I thought you were sleeping." Inuyasha whispered.

"I was until I felt your aura nearing me, you fool."

Inuyasha frowned, he hated it when Kikyo called him that. Kikyo slid her katana back in her belt. Inuyasha pinned her down before she got the chance to react. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "I said no monkey business. Now, get off."

Inuyasha smirked, "I thought you said you were always alert."

Kikyo frowned, "What if I intended this to happen?"

Inuyasha looked at her shocked, "What?" He let go.

"I fooled you." she grinned.

Inuyasha looked serious, "Tell me Kikyo, how do you feel about me?" He so close that their noses were touching. Kikyo had the urge to push him back, but at the same time she just wanted to hug him tightly.

"I-I . . . "

Kagome muttered something in her sleep.

Inuyasha got closer that their lips were almost millimeters apart.

Kagome rolled over, and mumbled something more in her sleep, "Sit . . boy."

Inuyasha immediately fell down, crashing onto the floor with Kikyo. Kikyo groaned a little from the pain and also from the hole in her cabin.

Inuyasha quickly looked down, remembering Kikyo was there, "Are you ok?"

Kikyo nodded. Everyone woke up from the sound and saw Inuyasha on top of Kikyo. Kagome's eyes flashed anger and sorrow. "Inuyasha . . ."

Inuyasha looked at them awkwardly then he remembered, Kikyo was under him. They were in a weird position too. Inuyasha turned bright red and laughed nervously, helping Kikyo up.

Kikyo looked at the group, they were in shock. "She muttered sit boy and suddenly he attacked me."

Kagome blushed. So now it was her fault, eh?

"But why were you two so close in the first place?" Sango asked angrily.

"He asked me a question."

"Ye-yeah." Inuyasha added.

Shippo yawned, "You butt head." A vein popped up Inuyasha's temple. "Why you . . ."

Kikyo got mad too, "No fighting." Kikyo got up from the floor and walked outside," Behave." She almost shut the door, but a fruit came her way. Inuyasha smirked, when she grabbed it before it hit her back. Kikyo took a look at the apple in her hand, "Thanks, I guess." She bit into it. She covered her mouth and ran outside. She came running back in, "What kind of apple is this?!" She threw it at Inuyasha.

He caught it. He took a bite, the same exact place Kikyo bit into.

Kagome''s eyes widened as did Sango's. Sango stood up, "You're not supposed to bite the same place she did! You're not even supposed to eat from the same apple!"

Kagome looked at the ground.

Inuyasha just kept chewing, he made a sour face and ran outside throwing the apple away.

"Was it really that bad?" Miroku asked.

They nodded. Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha, "Where the hell did you get that apple from?!"

"Kagome's backpack."

Kagome exploded, "WHAT?!?! You didn't have permission to look around there!!!" The fifteen year old was clearly mad. "My mom gave that to me!!! And it wasn't a real apple! It was a fake apple! The ones for decoration!!!"

"Oh" Inuyasha and Kikyo said in unison.

"That's all you gotta say?!?!" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

Kikyo glared at her, "What kind of freak brings a fake apple!? Get you head out of your butt!"

Kagome grew dead silent as she looked over at the katana on Kikyo's belt. She sure didn't want to get sliced up. "Sorry, I was venting. But that was precious to me."

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha with the what-the-fudge face on. She got all her thoughts together, "And you!" Kikyo pointed at Inuyasha. "You shouldn't dig in people's stuff, moron!!!!!" She looked around the room, all eyes on her. She clasped her hands together, "Alrighty then, things are settled so go to sleep."

* * *

Yeah Kikyo is pretty demanderish here. But I mean it's no fun making a good, nice, sweet girl. Besides I kinda think she's funny in my fic. 


	4. Sprinkles

Kikyo was making fire in the middle of the room, (you know like Kaede does). She cooked some vegetable soup in her pot.

She handed a bowl to them, they gratefully ate it. As much as Kagome hated to admit it, Kikyo's food was _delicious_. She didn't say anything though, she just kept quiet.

Kikyo stared down at the hole in her cabin, "For the hole . . . I'll forgive you this time. I'll let the other assassins deal with it."

She stretched and yawned, "We are going to have to keep moving today."

"That's good," Inuyasha stood up. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's haori sleeve to help her get up. Kikyo turned her back to him. "Hey Kikyo, why did you choose to help us? I know the ryo isn't all. It might not even be the reason." Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo kept still, "You've always noticed things about me."

"I asked you a question."

"And I choose not to answer it now." Kikyo opened the door, "Let's go."

They walked out of the door. Kikyo was truly no one they can fully trust. Miroku saw Kagome sad, he guessed that it was about Kikyo. He wanted to lighten up the mood. He went up behind Kikyo, feeling pretty nervous.

"What do you want, Monk?" Kikyo asked.

Miroku sweated, he was doing this for his friend, to cheer her up . . . or maybe he was doing it for pleasure? He got his hand ready and grabbed her butt.

Kikyo stiffened.

"What' wrong Kik-" Inuyasha started, but then he saw it. Miroku's hand going up and down Kikyo's bottom. "Miroku, you're dead!" Inuyasha got his fist ready.

Sango saw what he was doing and raised her hand in the air.

But Kikyo beat them to it, she gave him one swift punch and sent him flying about ten feet. "I advise you not to do that again."

"Ye-yes ma'am," Miroku said weakly. Kagome helped him up. Inuyasha was laughing, he just couldn't keep it in. Sango glared at Miroku. Touching another woman's bottom? What an idiot, and it just had to be Kikyo.

Kagome gave Miroku a small smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes."

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest, "Thats what you get."

Kikyo looked at the group behind her, walking backwards, "Just because I accepted you on my side, doesn't mean either you or I can trust each other." She turned back around to walk forward.

"I think we already, know that." Sango told her.

"Good," was her only response. Kikyo looked over at a village, the one they were going to pass through. Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to her. He knew he loved her, but what about Kagome. And there's the fact that Kikyo changed.

Kikyo was getting quite annoyed, "What the hell are you staring at?!"

"Oops, eh . .hehehe. You?" Inuyasha looked at her straight in the eye.

"Psh, dork."

They walked in the village, there was a man, a sales man to be exact, in the middle of the village. He held up a chunk of rock, "This is the strongest rock that ever existed!! Watch closely."

Two giant muscle men came to his side. Both of the men stomped on the chunk of rock, making grunting sounds.

"See? This rock, not even our strongest man, the general can break it."

The "general" also came to his side and punched the rock, the rock was still in perfect shape. He tried again, still looking new.

"See? Buy this rock for three silver ryo!!!"

Kikyo stared at the man with intensity then at the rock. She started walking towards it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Aren't you going to help us find Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha, wanted to see what Kikyo was about to do, he lead his group along the crowd behind Kikyo. Kikyo snatched the rock from the salesman's hands. "I can try." She easily cracked it in to. The man looked at her, shocked, "H-how could y-you?"

Kikyo smirked, "This is a fraud." He walked away without another word. The angry mob attacked the salesman. Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and his friends, "I couldn't bring myself to let those people's money go to waste for that charlatan."

"You're a good person, but you don't want to admit it."

Kikyo looked at him. "Really? I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a insult." A kitten suddenly stepped in her way, it was white with some little orange and brown spots, it had blue eyes and a pink nose. Kikyo accidentally stepped on it's tail. The kitten screeched.

"Oops . . . stupid cat!" Kikyo was about to kick her, but she wouldn't allow herself to. The small kitten ran away.

"Aww the poor kitty! You don't have to be so . . so evil!!!" Shippo yelled.

Kikyo smirked, "It's not like I did it on purpose. That kitten is lucky to have ran away alive. But that kitten looked fairly familiar."

"YOU!" A man in worn clothes said. He pointed at Kikyo.

"The charlatan." Kikyo looked at him, showing no emotion.

"You took my opportunity to make more money. You'll pay, woman!" The man charged after her and had arms forming from his stomach. "A demon" Kikyo mouthed, not surprised in the least.

Inuyasha stood in front of her and took out his sword, killing the "man" completely. His shirt was ripped where the cut mark was, it revealed a spider mark on his back.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled. "His minions!"

A kitten jumped on the back of the corpse.

"It's that same kitty from earlier!" Shippo pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Kikyo rubbed her chin as if thinking.

The kitten cleared it's throat, "I heard that you seek Naraku."

The goup looked at it surprised, "It can talk!" Kagome said wide eyed.

"Yes I can, now please let me join your group. I also wish to kill Naraku. He has killed every one of us talking cats. I seek revenge." The kitten sat up straight.

Kikyo poked it, "Wow!" She held the kitten tightly in her hands and held it in the air. "Alright, you can come. I'll call you sprinkles!"

The cat looked horror stricken, "But I'm a male cat."

"Then Sprinkles it is!" Kikyo petted it's head.

"Bu-but why sprinkles?!" Kagome asked.

"And why do you get to name it?!" Sango asked.

"Because Sprinkles is a cool name and I get to name it because I stepped on her tail, I need to repay the debt."

The cat frowned, "I'm a male."

Miroku's eyes twitched, he never thought someone like Kikyo would name a cat that. Let alone let a cat join.

Inuyasha glared at the cat, " Cats are losers."

Now it was Kikyo's turn to glare, she threw the cat at Inuyasha. The cat screeched.

"Owwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha grabbed the cat and almost threw it to the ground, until Kikyo stopped him. "She's part of our group now."

"I'm a male cat!"

* * *

After a while of walking Kagome was a little tired. 

Kikyo looked at her, "You look tired, we should rest here."

They got situated on their camp site. "I'll be back." Kikyo told them.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Does my private life interest you?"

Sango crossed her hands over her chest, "Not in the least."

"Alright then."

"That little . . ."

Kikyo walked away leaving the group behind. Sprinkles rolled into a ball and fell asleep.

Inuyasha kept watching her until she disappeared from his sight.

They fell asleep after a while, they were really tired. Except for Inuyasha, when he saw that everyone was asleep he speed of in search of Kikyo. Oh how he had the urge to be alone with her after a long time.

He felt her scent getting stronger as he glided through the forests, he finally found her. She sat still in the hot springs, sighing and making bubbles in the water with her mouth. She stiffened when she sensed Inuyasha. She quickly ducked in the water. "What do you want?"

"For you to hurry up."

Kikyo eyed him, "Turn around." She signaled him with her finger.

Inuyasha turned around and heard her changing.

"You can look now."

Inuyasha turned around and was greeted with an upper cut. He grabbed her shoulder, she was fully clothed, "What did you think you were doing?!" His jaw hurt from her punch.

"What did _you _think you were doing?"

Inuyasha's cheeks were flushed, he looked away.

_Boy did he look . . . cute that way. No wait, you can't think anything like that, Kik! He broke your heart!_ Kikyo blushed a bright red for thinking such a thing. She grabbed Inuyasha's chin to make him look at her. They were both flushed.

Inuyasha held her shoulders again, he headed for her lips.

Kikyo looked at him, a bit unsure if this was the right thing.

"INUYASHA!?!?" Kagome called, the girl was deeply worried.

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" They both ran around saying it in a hoarse whisper. They heard rustling in the trees. Kikyo almost squeaked, but there was no way she would show that kind of emotion.

Inuyasha grabbed her and he took them both down the water with a splash.

Kagome ran out to the clearing where Kikyo and Inuyasha were just at. "Weird I thought I heard a splash." She walked away.

Kikyo and Inuyasha went up to the surface and took a deep a breath. They got out the water. Kikyo wringed her hair, she looked down her clothes, "Damn, my clothes are wet now! You could've just came out for your lover!"

Inuyasha stared at her angrily, "She's not my lover!"

Kikyo scoffed, "Whatever." It was cold, after all it was a November day. Kikyo tried to fight against it, but her body couldn't help it. She trembled with coldness.

Inuyasha encircled his arms around her from behind. Kikyo felt his hot breath on her neck, she blushed alot harder than how she did just a while ago. Inuyasha smirked at the sight of her like this.

"You're cold too." She spoke up.

"But I'm getting warmer now."

Kikyo stayed quiet, this was what her trainer taught her. If she was ever to be cold and had a partner, they should warm themselves. Body Heat. She has never done this before, it felt good, but she wouldn't admit that.

Inuyasha held her tighter, oh how he loved it when he intimidates her, too bad it doesn't happen everyday.

* * *

This whole fic started with a bet. My friend told me that I couldn't make Kikyo mean. But I want to prove her wrong!!! She doesn't like Kikyo that's why she betted that. Don't worry, she's going to be mean, but at the same funny and cool. Peace dudes. 


	5. Hanging on for dear life

Kikyo opened her eyes, where was she? She felt hands around her, she looked at them, then she looked up. Inuyasha was holding her, she nearly screamed. She was sitting on who knows what. She looked down, the ground was like 14 feet away. They were on a tree. She felt embarrassed, showing her weakness like that. But what was her weakness? Him. **He** made her feel this way.

Her clothes were dry now, so were his. Her eyes widened, the others were probably furious. "Inuyasha!" She said in a hoarse whisper. She shook him gently.

He opened his eyes, "What is it?"

"The others. You should go, I don't want to hear your lover cry."

"She's not my lover!" Inuyasha frowned. He carried Kikyo bridal style and jumped off the tree.

They both walked together, toward the camp site. Kikyo stopped, "Go before me. If you don't, they'll suspect us."

"No, you go before me." Inuyasha offered.

"No, you go."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"No, it'll be you and thats final! I can't have you waiting out here alone!"

Kikyo put her hands on her hips, "Fine!" She stomped to the camping site. Everyone stood up. Kagome ran up to Kikyo, "Where have you been? And where's Inuyasha?" Kagome was near tears, hoping that they weren't together, and alone last night.

"I . . . have no idea. I just came from the village. It was kinda boring around here." Kikyo shrugged.

Kagome mentally sighed, she was glad Kikyo wasn't with Inuyasha all night.

"Sounds like a little white lie cause yesterday was lovers night!" Sprinkles chuckled.

Kikyo kicked the kitten and then held it my the skin on the back of it's neck, "What did you say?"

"Hey guys." Inuyasha came into the clearing.

Kagome grabbed his bangs, "Where were you?! We were really worried!"

"I was sleeping on a tree."

"Oh," Kagome blushed. She let go of his bangs. "Sorry."

_No I'm sorry Kagome, _Inuyasha thought. "It's no problem."

Kikyo looked away, she wanted to move on to the next village. "Let's go."

"Y-yes nee-san . . . " Sprinkles slowly crawled to Kikyo's side.

Kikyo picked up the kitten, feeling guilty for kicking it earlier, "Ready Sprinkles?"

"I'm a guy cat. But I'm always ready when you are nee-san!" Sprinkles said the last part dreamily.

Kikyo hugged the kitten tightly against her chest, though she denies that being called a hug.

The kitten purred, "Nee-san."

Inuyasha grabbed the cat by it's tail and was about to throw it who-knows-where. Kikyo stopped him just in time, she held the kitten tightly against her chest. She let the it climb up her shoulder. "Good kitty." Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, "Don't you dare harm my cat again!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

Kikyo continued walking, Sprinkles turned his head slightly to see Inuyasha. The cat smirked. "Loser." It whispered.

"What?! Did you hear him? He called me loser!!!" Inuyasha pointed at Sprinkles. Sprinkled purred and rubbed against Kikyo, making Inuyasha angrier.

"You're a crazy idiot" Kikyo petted the cat's head.

Inuyasha frowned, "Stupid cat."

* * *

They walked into a a tiny restaurant, "Here, eat all you can." She handed Kagome money. 

"Bu-but I can't take this." Kagome was about to hand it back, but Kikyo was out of sight.

"Woah, that was really fast." Sango looked at the money.

"Hey, Inuya-" Kagome looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"He's probably with lady Kikyo," Miroku said.

Sango punched him on the head,"Baka." She turned to Kagome, "I highly doubt that he's with her. He's probably exploring the village right this minute."

"Oh let's forget about the dog. Let's eat!" Sprinkles smiled widely. "I love human food!!!"

"Are you sure you can eat that?" Shippo asked.

"Of course!!!"

* * *

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kikyo. Kikyo was about to flip him over, but recognized his aura. "Why did you follow me?" 

"Because I wanted to."

Silence . . .

"Go back." Kikyo pointed him to the restaurant .

"But I don't want to. I wanna be with you." He grabbed her shoulder.

Kikyo looked at the hanyou lazy eyed. "Go back to your new lover."

"How many times do I have to tell you! She's not my lover!!"

Kikyo started walking away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing you dumb ass!!!" Kikyo tried escaping his grip. He wouldn't let go.

"We need to ta-" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

Kikyo also took out her katana/sword. The demon crashed all the little houses of the village, including the restaurant. "Kagome!!!" He ran to the restaurant, looking for her. "Kagome!!"

Kagome gently touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kagome coughed a little, "I'm fine."

Kikyo looked at the two, she didn't want to have anything to do with Inuyasha. She didn't want to become the third wheel.. Kikyo ran, the demon ran after her. She smirked, glad to have lured the demon away from the village. Kikyo neared the cliff wanting the demon to die there.

Inuyasha and the others ran after Kikyo and the demon. Kikyo jumped up and was about to cut up the demon until Kagome got in the way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Dammit!!!!"

Kagome raised her arrow, "I'm protecting you!" Kikyo sliced hate demon and landed.

Another demon crept up Kagome and pushed her down the cliff, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome held on the edge of the cliff. Clinging on it for dear life.

"You dumb ass!!!" Kikyo quickly slayed the demon that pushed Kagome down. Kagome was slowly slipping away from the cliff. "I can't hold it any longer!"

She finally let go and closed her eyes expecting the worse. She wasn't falling, she looked up and saw Kikyo holing her hand. "Hold on!!!" Kikyo pulled her up, "You fool!!! How dare you do such a thing. Next time just stay in the sidelines!!! Brat!!!"

Kagome gulped, feeling embarrassed that Kikyo had saved her. She wished Inuyasha saved her this time.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, running toward them. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, there were other demons there."

Kagome looked at the floor, wanting to hide her blush. Kikyo slid her katana into her sheath.

Kagome, shook her head as if to clear things out in her mind.

* * *

Later that night . . . . 

Kikyo sat down, she decided to join them . . . for a while. The group was sleeping except for Kagome. She layed still on her sleeping bag. She sat up and turned to Kikyo, "Ummmm . . . thanks for e-earlier. You saved me."

Kikyo looked at her, her lips tightened, there was silence.

Kagome grew nervous, "Well that was all I had to sa-"

She was cut off. "You're welcome . . . somewhat."

A huge grin broke out Kagome's face.She layed back down and fell asleep quickly.

Inuyasha, who was on the tree, heard everything. He smiled to himself.

Kikyo didn't like sleeping in groups, she was a heavy sleeper, but for some weird reason she was usually the first to wake up.

She fell asleep in a sitting position, her shoulders slumped down. Inuyasha smirked and seized the chance to get her. He hoped that she wouldn't sense his aura, he jumped down from the tree. He quickly grabbed Kikyo. He ran far from the group and found a tall tree.

He jumped on the tree and sat down, setting Kikyo in front of him. Kikyo sure is a heavy sleeper, especially when she is now used to feeling his aura everywhere.

* * *

My cat scratched my eyeball. It really hurt. She only scratched the surface, thankfully. I'm ok now and my eye . . . it can see! I'm glad I'm not blind. 


	6. 30,000 Bolts in Your body

Kikyo woke up, she was up the tree again. "Dammit INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha snapped awake, "What's your deal?"

"Quit putting me up on a tree while I'm sleeping!!! You donkey!"

"Fine. Fine, " Inuyasha said lazily. He picked her up bridal style and jumped of the tree. He set her down on the ground. "There. Better?"

"Better," Kikyo stomped off to the camping site with Inuyasha following close behind.

When they got there everyone was sleeping. Kagome snuggled in her sleeping bag. She then jolted awake, "I forgot I had exams today!!!!"

"An exam? What kind?" Kikyo asked thinking about her assassination exams.

"No time to explain!!! We have to get to the well fast!!!" Kagome woke everyone up. "We have to go!!!"

"Where?" Sango said sleepily.

"To the well!!! We have to hurry!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright, let's go," Miroku got up and helped Sango up.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and patted his head as she got on Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome nervously then at Kikyo. "What are you waiting for?! I really have to leave!" Kagome yelled.

"UH . . .Alright." He sped off along with Kirara. Kikyo jumped on tree branches, running equally as fast as Inuyasha. "Wha? How can you do that?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.

"Same reason you can, " Kikyo shrugged as she jumped up to another branch.

* * *

Kikyo stopped at the well along with the others. Kagome thanked them and jumped into the well. 

"Well . . . what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to wait for the girl to come back. She's part of the group."

"Good idea," Sango said as she walked into the hut.

Shippo played with Sprinkles, using his yo yo that Kagome gave him. Kikyo stepped into the hut, "Where's Kaede?"

"She died not to long ago, " Miroku stated. "Her grave is up a hill, near here."

"Thank you monk," Kikyo ran off to the grave.

Inuyasha walked in, "Where's Kikyo?"

"She's at Kaede's grave," Miroku gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she's alright."

Inuyasha didn't respond, he sped off quickly to Kikyo.

* * *

Kikyo kneeled down on her sister's grave. "Oh Kaede, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." She set some flowers she picked up on Kaede's grave. 

She felt somebody's presence near by, "Who's there?" She stood still.

A huge cyclops a stepped in front of her. She immediately took her katana out and sliced up the cyclops. Another cyclops crept up behind her and injured back. Now she was on the floor, covered in blood, "I let my guard down. I'm such a fool." She looked in front of her, her kanata was thrown back a couple of feet away from her.

Inuyasha came running in and sliced the cyclops. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo lay still on the ground. she moved her eyes to see a worried Inuyasha. She tried to get up, but she failed. She fell back down on her stomach. There was a pain in her back when she tried to sit up. It was sunset now.

"Stay still!" Inuyasha ran to her.

Kikyo tried to get up.

"Stay down or you'll hurt yourself more!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't yell at me Baka!!!!" Kikyo shouted back.

"Whatever."

"Watch out!!!" Kikyo pointed behind him. "Behind you!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha made a swift turn and unsheathed his tetsaiga. The demon towered over him. It was about 13 feet tall, it stood on both of it's legs and it's back was hunched over. It looked as if it was made of rock. It grinned evilly.

Instead of heading for Inuyasha he headed for Kikyo. The demon raised it's heavy rock hand up and was going to hit Kikyo, but Inuyasha's sword blocked the demon from hitting her.

Inuyasha gave him a hit with his tetsaiga, throwing the demon back a few feet.

Inuyasha ran his sword down the demon's big belly. It had no effect what so ever, sparks flew in the air.

"No use I'm made of rock," The demon smirked evilly as he boasted.

All of a sudden Inuyasha's claws grew small, human sized. His ears disappeared and his hair turned black. "Damn it! It's tonight!"

Kikyo looked up at the sky . . . it's the new moon. "Inuyasha!!! You must stop fighting!!!!" She tried getting up, her injured back failed her.

"Don't get up stupid!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I know what I'm doing!!!!"

Kikyo thought about it a little, "Fine!! I'll trust you for now!!" She yelled back to him. The huge demon smirked, "Pretty lady you got there."

Inuyasha let go of his tetsaiga, he had no use for it now. He balled his fists he sent a punch to the demon's belly. The belly was made of hard rock. That didn't work.

The demon chuckled and sent Inuyasha flying back to a tree.

"Inu- Inuyasha!!!!" Kikyo cried, her back was hurting like hell, but she wouldn't say.

Inuyasha kicked his head, sending him down. The demon stayed there, his hands slowly started to grip the weeds and the grass. Inuyasha tried to give him another punch, but it only succeeded in breaking his bones in his fist. His lowered his now bloody hand.

"Damn it!"

The demon stood up slowly, "Hehehehehe . . . I can't be defeated that easily!"

Inuyasha was knocked down to the floor, he slid on the grassy floor on his back, with a trail of dirt.

Kikyo winced, her back's pain became even more unbearable. The demon laughter filled the air, "You can't defeat me, anyone for that matter!!!" He quickly stopped laughing when he felt something on his stomach. A fist . . .it had disintegrated a huge part of his stomach, leaving a huge hole in the middle of it.

Kikyo looked up in front of her . . . her katana was pinned to the earth, it was about 10 feet away from her. She dragged herself further a few inches. It hurt her back every time she moved upward to her katana.

"How dare you! Insolent half breed!!!!" The demon roared. Inuyasha tried kicking him again.

The demon blocked it, "Too slow Sonny!!"

Inuyasha kicked him in the face, the demon grabbed him and threw him across the air, sending him flying back to a tree.

Thunder roared as lightning struck. Kikyo looked up, rain poured down her face. She felt useless, rain trickled down her back as did blood. Her legs felt cold as the water dropped onto her skirt and down her legs. She dragged herself toward her kanata, "8 more feet to go." She coughed.

Then she felt a sudden kick on her side, "Aghhh!" She yelled in pain. Now the kanata stood 15 feet away from her. "Shit!" she screamed in frustration.

"KIKYO!!!" Inuyasha yelled he charged for the demon, he almost slipped on the wet grass, but caught himself before he did. He punched the rock demon in the face. Bits of rock burst from it. The demon smirked, "Hasn't anyone told you, you're a little reckless?"

The demon grabbed Kikyo as lighting struck the sky. Kikyo was too weak to move, she groaned in pain when the demon picked her up.

He held her down, a thunder bolt acme crashing onto them. The rock demon laughed evilly as light surrounded Kikyo. The thunder electrified them. She bit her tongue as she felt the 30,000 bolts run through her body. She didn't want to scream in front of her enemy.

"Come on, scream you know you want to," he joked.

Kikyo fell out of the demon's grasp, falling onto her knees then onto her stomach.

"KIKYO! Inuyasha yelled.

It rained harder, the demon cursed, yelling in pain as he felt more drops of rain fall. They burned him . . . rain was his weakness.

"Don't you dare hurt my Kikyo again!!!" Inuyasha's voice echoed.

The demon was slowly melting in the rain. He jumped up and tried to run, but Inuyasha grabbed his foot. Inuyasha, by now was all bloody from the demon's attacks. "Don't leave just yet!!!"

The demon screeched. It jumped up, out of his grasp.

Kikyo ignored her pain and got up quickly, she ran to Inuyasha hugging him and pulling him down. Inuyasha still wouldn't give up, "You're not getting away!!!" The demon covered it's face as it ran, "Even if you do catch me, you'll be too weak to fight"

"YOU IDIOT!!! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS FIGHT!!!! DAMMIT!!!!" Inuyasha tried running back to him, but Kikyo pulled him down. She grasped his haori.

"Please . . . this fight is finished. Don't hurt yourself even more," Kikyo said weakly, she was covered in Inuyasha's and her own blood. "Please stop."

"COME BACK HERE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop this battle is over!!!"

"NOT YET!!!! I can still fight . . ."

"Inuyasha!!!"

"He hurt you! And he'll . . . he'll PAY!!!" Inuyasha fell onto the floor, bringing Kikyo down with him.

Kikyo layed her head down on his chest, she closed her eyes, the rain poured down hard on them, but she didn't care.

Slowly the sun rises and Inuyasha gets his half demon features back. The sun stops raining, leaving everything that the sunlight touches, shiny.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes again, he saw Kikyo. Her eyes were all watery, could it be because she was crying or . . . maybe it was just the rain from earlier.

Kikyo stared at him, she slowly sat up.

"Don't get up . . . baka . . ." Inuyasha said weakly.

Kikyo pulled out her hands on Inuyasha's stomach, blue light emitted from them. It slowly healed his wounds.

"Hey, heal your own before you do mine! And I thought you were now stripped from your priestess powers!"

"Who said this was my priestess power?" Kikyo asked, trying to lift up her voice. She didn't want to sound weak, especially in front of _him._

* * *

This chapter goes to AppleBlossom69!!! She gave me the idea!!! Thank you all who are reviewing!!! An the people who are just reading!!!! Alot of homework!!! Too bad thanksgiving break is over. I kinda did this in a hurry. Sorry!!! 


	7. Life is about dancing in the rain

"There, it's alright. I can heal myself," Inuyasha began standing up, but Kikyo pushed him back down.

"You fool! You're not fully healed!" Kikyo sat on his healed stomach.

"Get off, I'm just fine." Inuyasha started pushing her off.

"Stop or I'll fall on your face!" Kikyo pinned his wrists to the ground over his head, she was a few centimeters away from his face. She looked at him in the eyes, both were blushing furiously.

Inuyasha wanted to kiss her now more than ever. He headed for her lips, at first they just brushed against eachother, then . . .Sango's boomerang came flying over Kikyo's head. She quickly got off of Inuyasha , and fell on her stomach, because her weak back wouldn't let her get up.

"Stupid, I told you that you should've healed your wounds first!" Inuyasha sat up, he had a few cuts and bruises, but that was about it.

"What are you guys doing?" Sango asked. She looked over at Inuyasha, then at Kikyo who was layed on the grass and was looking at her weirdly. Inuyasha picked her up, "Her wounds, can you heal them."

"I can heal them myself, just put me down.," Kikyo pressed her hands against her lower back.

"Do it at the hut," Inuyasha told her.

"Whatever," Kikyo continued healing herself.

By the time they got to the hut Kikyo had already finished. "Put me down," Kikyo ordered him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Inuyasha set her down. He sat by her, "Now what?"

"I don't know, _you _tell _me_," Kikyo crossed her arms.

"What _do_ we do, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't know . . . all we do is wait for Kagome," Miroku stared up at his cursed hand that Naraku inflected on him.

Kikyo dug into her little bag that hung on the side of her waist, "Damn, I forgot I had these."

"Had what?" Inuyasha asked peering into her little bag. She quickly closed it and slid it on the side of her waist, "None of your business."

Sprinkles jumped out of Shippo's hands and jumped on Kikyo's lap, "Meowwwww!!!" Sprinkles meowed sweetly.

"Aww Sprinkles!" She slid her fingers on it's back.

"What's so special about _it_?" Inuyasha grabbed Sprinkles by the skin on the back of it's neck and was about to throw her outside.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo grabbed the kitten and set it against her chest. "Don't do that to my cat!"

Inuyasha wanted to growl at the ugly cat. Sprinkles purred and rubbed it's head against her neck. "Mew."

A vein popped up on Inuyasha's temple.

"Don't you see? She's special!" said Kikyo.

"I'm a he!" Sprinkles put his paw in the air. "A He!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha closed his eyes in annoyance. The cat annoyed him alot more than Shippo ever has, one of these days he was going to kill the little cat when Kikyo's not around.

Inuyasha stared into space, "When's Kagome coming back, Sango?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Sango tapped the wooden floor with her nails.

"I don't want to," Inuyasha looked at her lazy eyed. He turned to get a better view of Kikyo's bag. It clung to the side of her skirt. He wanted to know what was inside there, he stared at it for the longest time. He turned to see Sprinkles, who was stretching and yawning.

Inuyasha felt something rubbing his ears, he looked up and Kikyo. It felt good, he tweaked his ear, surprising Kikyo, "Wow! You can move those? Kawaii!" There was a long pause, "Uh . . .Uh . . .umm . . .gomen, that;s what I meant to say. Hehe." She rubbed the back of her head. She turned back into her serious mode.

"Darn," Inuyasha whispered, "Almost had her." Inuyasha went back to staring at her bag. He stuck out his hand and headed for the bag, but before he reached his destination, he was greeted with a chop on the head. A bump rose on his head, he put his hands over it, "Hey that hurt!"

"Don't snoop in my stuff then." Kikyo grabbed Sprinkles once again and held her safely against her chest.

"Mewwww" The cat purred and rubbed it's head against Kikyo's neck, which annoyed the heck out of Inuyasha. Sprinkles jumped out of her arms and headed for Inuyasha.

"He's trying to become friends with you," she told him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Inuyasha glared at the cat, he tried to keep himself from grabbing the cat by the tail and throwing it of the window. He patted Sprinkles's head. Kikyo turned to look at the window.

Sprinkles jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered, "Haha Nee-san likes me more!"

"Shut up!" He grabbed the cat by the tail, which Kikyo saw and grabbed her cat back, "Don't do that!"

Suddenly a bird came from the window, it landed on Kikyo's arm. Sprinkles licked it's lips and jumped for the bird. He was about to bite the birds head off, but Kikyo held Sprinkles by his tail. She faced him, "bad kitty!" She threw him across the room, Sprinkles bumped against the wall. "MeOWWWW!!!" Inuyasha snickered, "Bad kitty! Haha! That was hilarious!"

"Are you ok, bird?" Kikyo let it fly onto her hand The bird cocked it's head. Kikyo grabbed the little note.

Note:

_Only focuse on your mission and I might make you do more, but nothing for now. _

Kikyo put the note in her pocket, she went outside she heard Kagome coming. Inuyasha followed her with Sprinkles close behind

"Hey Kagome came!" Shippo chirped he ran to the well to greet his friend. Sango and Miroku followed him.

"Hi guys!" Kagome jumped out of the well, "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to Rona Village." Kikyo leaned against the door.

"Never heard of that village before," Kagome settled her big yellow backpack on her back.

"You will." Kikyo picked Sprinkles up and walked South, "Let's go we can't waste time."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Come on Kagome let's go."

Shippo climbed on Kagome's shoulder, "You shouldn't let Kikyo boss us around."

"Well we hired her to do that for us, I can't tell her not to," Kagome patted his head.

"Hmph, why did we hire her anyways?" Shippo asked with a little pout.

"Because we don't know what to do. We have no leads on Naraku what so ever. It's sorta hard to admit, but we need her help" Kagome gave him a small smile.

Kikyo fanned herself with her hand, swaying it back and forth. She paused, she sensed someone near. She put one hand into her bag and took out two little bombs and threw them at the trees.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome asked, she looked at Kikyo her hands dangled by her sides.

"There was someone spying on us, dummy," Inuyasha got in a fighting stance.

Kagome stiffened. How come she didn't sense it before? This didn't make sense. She took an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow. "Who goes there?"

The fog from the bombs started to clear. Kikyo walked to the spot where the spy was standing. She picked up something that seemed to be a little wooden doll.

"Naraku's puppet." Miroku took it from Kikyo.

"You're right Miroku," Sango said taking a better look at it.

"The fool got away!!!!" Shippo snapped his fingers.

Kikyo however stayed quiet, Naraku was watching, no doubt that he already knows that Inuyasha and his friends have already joined her group. She put her hand under her chin.

She let her hands fall to her sides, "Let's go." She continued walking. She couldn't help, but feel nervous, she felt something coming up.

Kagome's heart sank, there was no way Inuyasha could love a simple, plain girl like herself. Kikyo is alot more interesting than she would ever be. Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly.

She felt something on her shoulder, she turned to see Sango clutching it. "It'll be alright Kagome."

Kagome smiled sadly and thanked her friend. Suddenly she felt liquid drops fall on her cheek. . . rain.

"Aw man! It's raining again!" Shippo cried.

Sprinkles looked around for some shelter, he hated rain. He ran to Inuyasha and hid under his hair. "Stupid cat!" Inuyasha grabbed him by the skin on the back of his neck and handed it to Kikyo.

Kikyo hugged it tightly. It almost made Inuyasha throw up.

Kagome dug into her backpack, "I have some umbrelles if you'd like." She dug out two umbrellas.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sprinkles rejoiced.

Kagome gave one to Sango and Miroku to share. She looked at the one left on her hand, she wanted to sheild herself from the rain, but what about Kikyo? She didn't like the thought of her and Inuyasha sharing an umbrella, that would be too romantic. Kagome didn't want to be rude, she handed the umbrella to Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at it and then at Sango and Miroku. Sango opened the umbrella that Kagome gave her and sheilded Miroku and herself from the rain. "No thank you, I love the rain."

Kagome smiled at her, she looked over at Inuyasha, "Do you want to share the umbrella?"

"No thanks Kagome, I don't really get sick from the rain easily." Inuyasha told her. He looked over at Kikyo who happily stretched her arms in the rain, "Share an umbrella with Kagome or you're going to get sick!"

Kagome opened her umbrella, sharing it with Shippo and Sprinkles.

"I think he's right, we usually stop walking to our destination while it's raining or we go stay somewhere." Kagome said.

"I don't care!" She yelled back. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass it's about learning how to dance in the rain!" She smiled and made a swift twirl.

Inuyasha smiled, she has only given them an evil smirk or a frown while she has been here with them, but never a smile like that one. It was genuine, unlike any other.

She gave out a slight giggle, it was almost as soft as a whisper. Suddenly she stopped walking, "Anyways . . . if you want to hide from the rain it's alright. There's another assassin base up ahead." Her smile faded and her usual serious features were plastered on her face again.

Inuyasha wished she could have kept acting like that. Now her good mood was gone and who knows if they'll ever see it again.

Kagome looked sadly at the ground, she regreted saying that they should stay somewhere. She liked the happy Kikyo. She felt . . . somewhat safe when she is around, not that she didn't already feel that way, it's just that the day Kikyo rescued her from falling down a cliff she felt Kikyo worry about her.

Kikyo's eyebrows crushed together in worry, she stopped in her tracks and looked at Sango who has also stopped.

They both knew who was behind the mist . . .

* * *

This was kinda a slow chapter, but I bet you guys can guess who's behind the mist. Oh yeah and about dancing in the rain part, I forgot where I got that quote from, but it's not mine. 


	8. Fellow Demon Slayer

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered. She felt as if there were a knot in her stomach.

Kohaku looked at her, he didn't want to see her. Not now, not when he's working for Naraku.

Kikyo stiffened, she remembered seeing the boy with Naraku. He tried to attack her once, she was about to reach into her bag, but she let her hand dangle by her sides. She pitied Sango,but this wasn't her business.

She didn't sense Naraku near him, she kept quiet and put her hand on her hip. She turned to Sango, "He's alone, so I advise you spend time with your kid brother before he leaves." She walked passed him, leaving Sango with him. "Hey , you guys need to come with me, it's none of our business what she does.

"We can't leave her here!" Shippo cried.

"He's right we have to stick by her!" Kagome told her.

"You guys . . . she's right." Sango balled her fists.

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"The taijiya, she can't have you around all the time. She needs her space. So leave her alone for now." Kikyo put her hands in her pockets. "Naraku is not with him, so don't worry about that." With that said she walked away.

"She may sound like bitch, but what she says is true. You guys sometimes need to back off." Inuyasha followed Kikyo.

"Miroku, here" Sango gave him the umbrella. "I won't need it. It'll just get in the way."

"Sango . . .alright. Do as you wish." Miroku took the umbrella from her hands. He ran after the two. Kagome and Shippo ran behind them. Sprinkles clutched Kagome's shoulder, not wanting to let go, for he feared the rushing water above him. The rain trickled down Kagome's umbrella.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gripped her shoulder.

Kikyo didn't turn around, "What do you want, school girl?"

Kagome shivered and smiled nervously. "Umm . . ." She gulped, she didn't want Kikyo to get in a pissy mood. She looked over at Inuyasha, he shook his head and motioned his nail across his neck as if saying that Kikyo will slit her throat. This made Kagome even more nervous.

Shippo shivered. Kagome opened her mouth, "Kikyo, if something bad happens to Sango are you going to let _her_ deal with it?"

Miroku looked at her wide eyed, now everyone had their full attention on Kikyo. Kikyo stayed quiet, there was a long silence. Finally she spoke up, "If she gets hurt . . _I'll _deal with it personally."

A smile played across Kagome's lips, her heart leaped for joy. It was as if Kikyo actually was sorta like . . . a mother to them. A mother, not that she'll ever admit it.

Inuyasha also smiled, his fangs showed. Miroku grinned, she actually _cared_. Shippo looked at her surprised, but a smile managed to escape to his lips. Sprinkles smirked proudly.

"KOHAKU!!!" The cry pierced the sky.

Kikyo immediatly started running back to the spot they last saw Sango.

"SANGO!" Kagome cried, her heart thumped loudly. Shippo trembled he hoped that Sango would be ok, but that didn't seem possible. Miroku's eyes widened this wasn't supposed to happen.

Inuyasha ran equally as fast as them, "Dammit!"

They reached Sango and Kohaku in a few seconds, Sango was on her knees, blood trailed down her arm.

Kohaku looked scared, he didn't want to do this to his sister, it was as if someone was controlling his arm. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't put his arm down.

_Naraku's possessing him, shit. What are we supposed to do now? _Kikyo thought.

Kohaku ran from the site. He managed to disobey Naraku, by not killing Sango, that was one thing he'll get in trouble for..

"Kohaku!" Sango ignored the blood flowing from her arm. She ran after him.

Kikyo ran after her.

Kagome climbed Inuyasha's back. Miroku placed Sprinkled in his robes, shielding the kitten from the rain. He let go of the umbrella, not caring if it wet him or not.

"Where are you, Kohaku?!?!" Sango asked, the rain splattered on her face. Sango trembled, but she kept calling his name, "KOHAKU?!?!?!" She wasn't going to lose her kid brother again. "KOHAKU?!?!?!?"

Kagome embraced Sango, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Sango gave her friend a sad smile.

Kikyo left the others calling Kohaku's name and went on to the woods. "Kohaku?" She whispered. She didn't know exactly why she whispered, maybe because she didn't want to scare him or disturb the quietness of the forest, but she just whispered.

"Kohaku?" She found the boy hugging his knees behind a tree. Kikyo sat in front of the kid.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"You should go back to your sister, she's worried sick about you." her voice was calm. Kohaku looked up at the woman, "But I can't"

"Naraku, he's holding you back isn't he?" Kikyo frowned.

"Ye-yes," He felt a sharp pain in his back, a voice entered his head, _kill her_.

Kikyo looked at his back, "You have a shard of the jewel," She grasped his shoulder. "Don't worry I won't take it from you." Her voice was steady.

"You should!" Again that voice rang in Kohaku's head, _kill her_.

Kikyo scowled, she didn't have much patience for children, or actually anyone anymore. She gripped his shoulder even tighter, "Hey kid, I don't have much patience like I had before!"

Kohaku's hand moved to his weapon, a chain sickle. It caught Kikyo's eye, she blocked his attack, almost hitting her rib cage. She held his hand, preventing him from crashing his chain sickle against her body.

"You have almost no control over your body, am I right?" Kikyo asked.

Kohaku's arm fell back to his side, again he jumped up from the ground and ran from her. He didn't want to hurt her too.

"Hey, kid! Don't run away!" She caught his hand, "Don't run away from your problems. What is he going to do if you don't kill me?"

"How do you know?" Kohaku tried pulling his hand back, her grip was a deadly one.

She smirked, "I know what he wants. Now answer the question."

"I-I don't know," Kohaku shook his head. "Just get away from me, or you'll end up getting hurt."

"Foolish kid! Can't you see that you're hurting your sister?" Kikyo held him in a tight grip, she didn't want him off and running again.

Kohaku stayed still, wasps came from behind him. "Crap!" Kikyo pulled his hand and ran taking him away from Naraku's wasps. It had stopped raining now, no wonder they weren't hiding.

Kikyo reached into her bag and took out some tiny bombs and threw them at the wasps, it only managed to kill a few.

Sango saw Kikyo and Kohaku running in a distance. She ran after them, "Kohaku!" She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"There's no time for that!" Kikyou pulled both of their hands, running toward Inuyasha and the group. "Sango!" Miroku looked at her worriedly "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, Naraku's insects are here!" Sango looked at him then at the wasps.

Kikyo slid her katana from her sheath, slicing the wasps in half, "This is too easy, they're planning something else." Kikyo got in a fighting stance.

More wasps came, Kagome readied her arrow. "I can handle these!" She sent the arrow flying from her bow. It purified the wasps sending them burning down to the floor.

A certain woman came flying on a feather. Kagura.

"My, Kikyo you sure have changed since we last meet." Kagura fanned herself.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha took out his tetsaiga.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kikyo asked, she gripped her katana.

"It's what Naraku wants. And what he wants is the boy." Kagura landed on the earth's soil.

"No, I'm not giving him back!" Sango embraced her brother.

"I guess I'll have to use force then, huh?" She frowned. She hated doing the dirty work for Naraku.

Sango threw her boomerang at her. Kagura sent winds whirling at her, sending the Sango's weapon back. The boomerang hit Sango at her chest, sending her back a couple of feet.

"Sango!" Kagome ran to her side. "Are you alright?!" Shippo patted Sango's head.

"I'm fine, but she won't get Kohaku." Sango tried getting up. Pain shot into her chest, she looked at it. It was covered in her own blood, that must have been a pretty nasty hit.

"Get down, your hurting yourself!" Kagome looked at her friend with worry. Kohaku stood in the battlefield with Kikyo and the others. Kagura sent the wasps down on them, Kikyo took hold of Kohaku and jumped out of the way.

"Give him back and you won't have to suffer." Kagura told them.

"No way that'll happen," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagura sent wind flying towards him, he shielded himself with the tetsaiga. Kagura looked over at Kohaku, "Naraku wanted me to give you something for not obeying him." She sent knives flying at him.

Sango got up and ran to her brother. She knew she wasn't going to make it before the knives pierced his skin, but she ran anyways.

She gasped, and looked at him wide eyed, she stopped in her tracks.

Somebody beat her to Kohaku.

Kikyo towered over him, shielding him from the knives. The knives pierced her back, blood splattered on the wet floor.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran to her, but a scream prevented him from going any farther. He turned, Kagome screamed. She accidentally dropped her bow. She couldn't reach it. Kagura's wind headed after her. Kagome shielded herself with her arms, but the wind never reached her. Miroku stood in front of her, a blue barrier was surrounding them.

"Get your bow, Kagome," Miroku said, holding up his shield.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bow, "Thank you Miroku."

Miroku let his barrier down. Kagome gasped, "Kikyo!"

Kikyo layed on Kohaku, knives had stuck her back. Inuyasha ran to her side, "Kikyo!"

"I-I'm alright," she stood up.

"Hey, don't-" Inuyasha began. Kikyo grabbed the three knives and pulled them out.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"I guess." She helped Kohaku up.

"Are you alright?" Kohaku asked, he didn't want any other person hurt on his account. Wasps headed for Kohaku, Sango swung her boomerang at them, crushing them all.

Kohaku felt someone grab him, by the back. Kagura stood behind and took the feather from her hair and made it bigger, where both Kohaku and her were on. "So long." Kagura flew away with Kohaku on her feather.

Kohaku looked at his sister's sorrowful face, _I'm sorry sister, but I think it's better this way for now. I don't want to hurt you._

Sango's eyes watered, but not one tear fell off.

Miroku headed for her, "Sango, I'm sorry." Sprinkled jumped down from his robes and looked at Sango sadly.

Sango walked to the injured Kikyo, she embraced her. "Thank you," she whispered. Kikyo stared into space wide-eyed, but returned the hug. Though she didn't really like hugs. "Thank you for protecting him."

"Fool, there's no need to thank me. I didn't rescue your brother."

"But you shielded him from the knives, you risked your life to save him!" Tears fell onto the floor. "And I . . .and I . . ." Sango gulped.

"Shush, don't blame everything on yourself." Kikyo, walked to the others, "We have to get to the cabin to heal your wounds."

"Hai" Sango followed.

* * *

Woah, I thought most of you would know who it would be. Hehe. Anyways this was a sad chapter for Sango. I hope I didn't make Kohaku look too much like a weakling like I probably did.


	9. Crap

"I can't use my powers to heal you because they are for extreme measures. I already used it once on this mission and I can't use it again. Understand that," Kikyo dipped the cloth in the warm water.

"I'll do it," Kagome took the cloth from her.

"I can cure myself," Kikyo grabbed the cloth form her. Inuyasha pushed her down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kikyo struggled to get back up, thanks to Inuyasha.

Kagome took the cloth from Kikyo, "Thank you." She turned to the guys of the group." Now Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku, go outside until I finish healing their wounds."

They walked out, Inuyasha was about to object until he saw Kikyo's death glare. He smiled nervously and walked outside the cabin.

Kagome dipped the cloth in the warm water.

Sprinkles jumped up to Kikyo, "I'll be leaving for now. I might come in a couple of days or so." He ran off.

Kikyo extended her hand forward, "Wait!" She was about to get up, but Kagome pushed her back down. "You shouldn't move around when I'm fixing you wounds."

"Then don't fix them," Kikyo mumbled.

"Stay put," Kagome said as she finished up with her back. She smiled and wiped off the beads of sweat on her face, "There, you can come in now!"

Inuyasha quickly jumped up to Kikyo, he embraced her, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you well."

"Feh, you fool, I'm not your lover anymore." Kikyo turned to look the other way.

"I need to talk to you for just a second," He carried her out the hut.

Inuyasha took her to the same spot they would always have their meetings, fifty years ago. "What do your mean you're not my lover anymore?" His sounded really pissed off.

"I said what I meant! Don't you remember your _new_ lover?" Kikyo glared at him.

Inuyasha grabbed her by her arm, causing her to wince. "Kikyo," He headed for her lips, sure that he won't have any interference now.

"Inuyashaaaaaa!?" Miroku called.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing. He growled mentally. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Kagome says that Kikyo needs to rest." Miroku said. He headed back for the cabin.

Kikyo stuck her tongue out. A vein popped on Inuyasha's head, "Why you . . ." He picked her up bridal style.

"What do you think, you're doing?!" Kikyo kicked as hard as she could, but Inuyasha had a firm grip on her.

"You aren't going anywhere without me." Inuyasha held her tightly. Kikyo ceased kicking and crossed her arms.

* * *

Inuyasha set her down on the cabin floor, "There." 

Kikyo didn't say anything, she sat down indian style and looked at the floor. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm tired too, let's call it a day," Kagome snuggled in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sango said, she felt comfortable in the sleeping bag Kagome had brought them from her time.

"Hey, Kikyo aren't you going to sleep? You can use my sleeping bag in you want." Kagome pointed at the sleeping bag in the corner of the room.

"I'm fine like this," Kikyo folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah and Kikyo, the plant Kagome gave us will paralyze us in a few minutes, I just realized. It won't be severe," Sango reassured her.

"What?!" Kikyo's eye twitched.

"Oops, sorry. I guess I got the wrong one," Kagome laughed nervously.

"It's alright Kagome, an honest mistake. And another thing Kikyo, I suggest you get in a comfortable position." Sango closed her eyes. "Good night then."

"Good night," Miroku said. Shippo curled up beside Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, everyone has fallen asleep, that was quick. Maybe it was because of the rainy day. He looked over at Kikyo, the only one besides him that was still awake.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She asked, suddenly she became numb. Her tongue failed at saying anything else. Her body couldn't move. So that was what he was smirking at.

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder, "You don't mind mind if I do this do you?"

Kikyo didn't't say anything, for her tongue was too numb, she couldn't move it. She shot him a glare.

"I'll take that as a no," Inuyasha sat her in his lap. She was clearly annoyed. "Now what to do?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kikyo wanted to kill him right now, he was annoying the heck out of her.

Inuyasha's years perked up, there was weird noise. It sounded like claws scratching the wall.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kikyo, centimeters away from her face, Kikyo continued glaring at him.

She suddenly snapped with full control. She smirked evilly, "Don't you dare get near me." She tackled him onto the floor. "You idiot! Keh, sadly for you the herb wore off really fast!"

Kagome hugged her pillow and frowned, but she still was asleep. The two stopped what they were doing.

"Shush!" Kikyo said in a horse whisper.

"No, you shush!" Inuyasha repeated in the same kind of tone. Kikyo sat on his stomach and groaned in pain, she pressed her fingers against her lower back.

"Where are you hurt?" Inuyasha in a concerned matter.

"Not anywhere I'd tell you," She winced some more. "Ack."

"Tell me," He quickly grabbed Kagome's sleeping bag, the one that she pointed at earlier, from the corner. He set it on the floor and layed Kikyo on it.

Kikyo looked away, "Get away from me."

"Tell me, where does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not telling you," Kikyo crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, "You moron." He made her lay face down. "What do you think you're doing?" She pushed his hands away and attempted to get up. Inuyasha pushed her down gently. He lifted up her uniform shirt from the back.

"I knew it, Kagome didn't bandage you right," he whispered.

"Then I'll re bandage myself," She began scooting him away, but he caught her hand. Everything went quiet, Kikyo's eyes softened.

After a few moments Inuyasha spoke up," Please, Kikyo, let me do this."

Kikyo's heart beat thumped loudly, "I . . . .I. . . . ummmm. . . .ok," She looked at him timidly and layed back down without wiggling or kicking.

Inuyasha grabbed the plants that Kagome used and set them beside him. "Take off your shirt, don't worry, I won't see your front part,only your back."

Kikyo hesitated, but took it off anyways, making him look the other way. "You can look now,"she said.

He turned around, she was laying on her stomach and her back was exposed. The bloody wounds replaced the knives that had pierced her skin earlier. Inuyasha put the herbs on Kikyo's back and wrapped the white ribbon/bandages on Kikyo's back. "I think, that's about it." Inuyasha turned around once more as Kikyo put her uniform shirt back on.

Kikyo finished and grasped Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned around, "What?"

Kikyo looked away then back at him. "Th-thank . . . you?" she told him in a questionable way.

"No problem," Inuyasha told her. He smiled, "Let's go to sleep before the sun comes up."

"Sure," Kikyo layed back down on the sleeping bag.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kikyo stretched her arms over her head as she walked to the village near them. "Now what?" Came a voice from behind her. 

Kikyo turned to look at Kagome and began walking back wards, "We're going to collect more information about strange demon activity." She turned the other way and walked forward.

"A taijiya!" A villager ran to them.

"Do you need any help?" Sango asked.

"Yes we do, a strange demon have been attacking our village!" A woman said, she rocked her her baby in her arms, trying to hush down it's crying.

Kikyo frowned, the baby's crying irritated her, she kept quiet about it. "How does the demon look like?"

"It' huge and it has yellow eyes. It had a mark on it's back, but I didn't get to see how it looked like."

"We'll search your village until it comes ma'am," Kikyo bowed.

"Ok thank y-" the woman was cut off my a loud boom. Villagers screamed, footsteps could be heard.

Kikyo jumped off to help them along with the others.

"Hey, you!" Kikyo jumped on the huge demon's shoulder. "Who do you work for?"

The demon almost swatter her. Kikyou jumped out of the way, "That was a stupid question to ask. Let me rephrase that, if you want to live tell me who your boss is."

Kagome pointed at the spider mark on his back, "Look! He's Naraku's henchman!"

Kikyo jumped off his shoulder and unsheathed her sword.

The demon didn't say anything, he headed toward her without a word.

Kikyo sighed, Inuyasha stood in front of her. The demon tripped on the floor.

"Is this demon retarded?" Sango asked, they all sweat dropped.

"We can kill this one, it'll only get in the way. Besides it won't tell us anything about Naraku," Kikyo raised her sword and stabbed his back, blood spewed. "Let's move on."

"Um, ok" Sango walked beside Kagome.

"Thank you!" The woman smiled at her.

"No problem," Kikyo continued waking until she heard another sound. She gasped, "This wasn't the real demon, they just used him as a distraction!"

"What?!" Inuyasha jumped over to Kikyo.

She ran to the hut, lifting up her kanata, she stopped in her tracks. She turned to meet the gaze of the woman behind her.

"Stop!" She ran to Kikyo.

"Your infant, it's there isn't it?" Kikyo put her sword back in her sheath. The woman nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, we'll save your baby!" Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"It won't be that easy this time." Miroku told her.

"But why? What's so different with this one?"

Some one with a black hooded cape came out of the hut, holding the infant. Kikyo stiffened, "Shit."

* * *

Read and review! Hehe, sorry, I thought this was kind of short. I get too much homework, I'll get more when I go to high school next year. T-T 


	10. Comrade

Kikyo walked slowly, not bothering to look in front of her. Inuyasha stuck by her, wanting to know what was upsetting her. Could it be the fact that she couldn't get the baby or . . . maybe something else.

The sun was setting and it was getting darker. Kagome looked at the two, she felt a big pang in her heart. Inuyasha was slowly getting farther away from her. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to cry. She hated the fact that she wished Kikyo dead once. She felt horrible.

Kagome balled her fists, why? Why, can't she and Inuyasha be more than friends? Was Kikyo getting in the way? Kagome shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking like that. Besides Kikyo was actually sorta . . . cool and she saved her life the day at the cliff. And . . .wait, wait. Kagome's eyes widened, she's becoming friends with the woman that's taking Inuyasha away. The one who was about to take him to hell. The one who kissed him in front of her. . . the girl that's making Inuyasha fall in love all over again.

Kagome smiled a sad smile, a friend? Absurd, _she_ becoming a friend? Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. She smiled and ran over to Kikyo, she patted her back. "Hey don't be so gloomy!"

Kikyo looked at her as if she was crazy, "What exactly do_ you _want."

"Ehehe," Kagome scooted back some. "I want to know . . um . . where we are! Yes, where we are heading to!" She bit her lip.

"To the next village," Her eye color deepened. "To find leads on the infant and Naraku."

"Do you think that hooded cape person was actually Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"I doubt it." Kikyo said without making any eye contact.

"Something tells me that you know something, " Sango went closer to her.

"I thinking she's right, tell us what you know and we'll work better with you." Inuyasha said. Shippo stayed quiet wanting to hear her response.

"What happened there was personal." Kikyo walked faster.

Inuyasha grasped her shoulder, "Aren't we supposed to be a team? You need to start sharing more information."

Kikyo made her eyes turn into slits, "It's not my job to tell you about my personal life."

"Hey, you can't blow us off like that!" Shippo yelled, he gripped Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, we need to understand you more," Kagome said lightly.

"You can't always be an empty shell!" Sango said, starting to get irritated.

"Miroku!"

Miroku turned his head to get a better view of the person. "Hachi! Long time no see!"

"It's great to see you! You and your friends can stay in the temple if you'd like," Hachi offered.

"That's great, thank you." Miroku proceeded.

* * *

They all shared one room in the temple. 

Kikyo sneaked outside, wondering if Sprinkles were to come back. She sat on a tree branch, thinking of the person in the hooded cape. It couldn't have been her. Could it?

Kikyo looked below her, Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the tree, gazing at her. "Inuyasha," She whispered. She regained her hot headed mode. "What the hell do you want?!" She was deeply annoyed.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, "You know there's nice view up your skirt here!"

A vein popped up on Kikyo's forehead, "Why you little . . " She jumped down the tree. "What do you want from me?"

"I got you down here now, didn't I?" Inuyasha frowned, he put both hands on her shoulders. "Oh yeah and don't worry I didn't see anything."

"What do you think you're doing?" Kikyo shoved his hands off her shoulders.

"You can tell me anything, it's not like I'll get mad or anything," His eyes softened into worry.

Kikyo looked the other way, "Go away." He held her shoulder so she wouldn't leave, "I-"

"Miroku!" Hachi ran to them, "Have you seen Miroku?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Damn that monk."

Kagome and Sango ran out of the temple, "Where's Miroku?"

Kikyo slipped into the shadows of the night, in search of the monk.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others split up to look for Miroku. Inuyasha looked for him, checking if he was at his father's grave like he was at last time. Yep, there he was, his back against the tomb stone just like last time. 

"Miroku!"

Miroku weakly tilted his head toward the sound. His hand lay beside him.

Inuyasha was about to run to him, but Miroku stopped him from doing so, "Don't come near me." Miroku's wind tunnel went out of control. Inuyasha tried running to his aid, trying to ignore the wind.

Kikyo spotted them in a hole with a tombstone. She quickly ran to them, digging into her bag. She pulled out a red scroll with Japanese characters(Yeah, ya know those letters.)

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Hachi were about to run to them until they saw the wind tunnel. Their eyes widened, their legs paralyzed from the shock.

Kikyo ran to the hole in Miroku's hand. "Hey, Kikyo I don't think you should do that!!!" Inuyasha yelled, barely heard over the noise of the violent winds.

"Trust me!!!!" Kikyo responded. Inuyasha nodded and held Miroku in one place.

"Wait lady Kikyo, don't-!!!!!!!" Miroku began, but was cut off by Kikyo putting the scroll on the palm of his hand. Inuyasha let him go and sighed. The winds stopped immediately, making everyone less tense.

"That won't happen again soon . . .so Monk be grateful." She looked at him lazily, "Well time to go to sleep, huh?" She yawned and stretched her hands over her head.

"Lady Kikyo, thank you," Miroku bowed.

Kikyo hit him on the head, "There's no need for a thank you, the thank you's will come in three gold ryos!" Kikyo held up three fingers. She smirked, "Besides, why would I let a comrade down?" She walked down to the temple.

Miroku looked at her back surprised, he rubbed the part of his head where Kikyo hit him, "That Lady Kikyo sure is someone."

Inuyasha clobbered him on the head.

* * *

Shippo helped Kagome pick some flowers to give the villagers. He wore a big smile on his face, really happy to be by Kagome's side. 

Kikyo walked over to them, tapping Kagome on the shoulder, "Hey get a move on. We need to leave."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Wha?"

Shippo copied her, "What if we don't want to leave?"

"Then you get left out, don't want that do you, punk?" Kikyo said with a scary face.

Shippo ran behind Kagome's legs. "Oh don't be so hard on him." she smiled.

* * *

It was long ways to the other town, Kagome dragged her feet, "Let's rest." 

"I'm tired too," Sango said, she felt pain running up her legs.

Kikyo frowned, "Fine, Fine."

Kagome jumped up to Kikyo, "You really mean it?!?!" She grinned enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Kikyo said.

"Yay! Come on Shippo!" Kagome ran to a clearing, laying her big heavy backpack on it. Shippo jumped up and down, "Yuppi!"

"You humans get tired so easily," Inuyasha leaned on a tree.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed down to the ground. Kikyo simply walked away, wanting to be alone. She walked to a field of wild flowers, she sat in the middle.

"Hey!" shouted a voice not far.

Kikyo didn't turn around, "Fox."

"Yeah!" He ran to her, wondering what she was doing. He looked around her, "You aren't scheming ,are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One that I asked."

"If I said no, would you believe me?"

Shippo paused, ". . .No"

"That was a waste of breath." Kikyo looked up at the clouds She picked up a flower, roots and all.

"Hey, when I go flower picking with Kagome it never does that." Shippo referred to the roots.

Kikyo merely looked at him, " When you just pluck them out of the ground you kill them, but if you do this you can put it in a flower pot and it won't die."

Shippo eyed her, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Haven't you notice the flowers you pick with Kagome wither away alot faster?"

"Now that you say . . ."

Kikyo tensed up, she looked at the little fox demon with the corner of he eye. He looked scared, he scooted an inch more beside her.

Kikyo grabbed Shippo and jumped back, "Come out!"

Naraku stepped out, "You are very keen on your senses, aren't you, Kikyo?" He smirked.

"You put a barrier around us didn't you?" Kikyo held Shippo protectively. Shippo looked at the tree behind them, nervously.

Naraku suddenly appeared in front of her. He set his hands the tree, locking Kikyo and Shippo between it and himself. Kikyo could feel hot breath on her face, her mouth formed into a scowl, "Don't get near me."

He grinned, "You know what I found out recently?"

Kikyo gripped Shippo a little more. Shippo furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, she didn't think the little fox demon would be the one to ask.

Naraku's grin grew a little more, "I can't defeat you no matter what. I'll make you mine and we'll both look for the shards."

Kikyo frowned, "I'd be ludicrous if became yours." (A/N: No, not the singer. Lol.)

"I knew you'd object. Don't worry, I won't immediately make you mine. I'll do it step by step," he slid his finger up her chin. "I'll make you a deal, I'll give you two shards for the fox."

Shippo's eyes widened, he knew he was dead. He waited for Kikyo's approving words.

"No!" Kikyo held Shippo closer to his chest. He looked up, thinking he might be hearing things. Shippo stared at her in shock.

"No means No!" Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows.

"I really didn't expect that from you." Naraku let his hands fall to his sides. A tentacle appeared before her and Shippo, tossing them to the ground. Kikyo smirked, "You can't hurt me badly, can you? I would say that was pathetic, but that wasn't full force." She picked herself up, "I won't give him back, no matter how hard you try. You have no use for him. He's my comrade and will stay my comrade until the end of this mission."

Shippo smiled and nodded, "See, we're comrades!" He snuggled in safely in Kikyo's arms.

Naraku gave her one last look, "You better watch yourself because you **will** be mine." He disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

"Well, fox demon, let's go back shall we?"

Shippo nodded, feeling warm in her arms.

* * *

"I have to go find her, it won't take long," Inuyasha stood up. 

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Kagome grabbed his arm, making sure he heard her.

"There's no need to look," Kikyo came to the clearing with Shippo tucked in her arms.

"What's Shippo doing with you?!?!" Inuyasha pointed his finger at him.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him. "Why you little . . ." Inuyasha stopped his sentence. "Naraku, was near you wasn't he?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes he was, he offered me to work with him."

Inuyasha growled, "And then what?"

"She told him no." Shippo said.

* * *

I know this took a while, I'm getting ready for my mid-term exams. You'll find out who the hooded person is soon . . . please read and review. Makes me update alot faster. Hee hee. 


	11. Hello Dear sister

"What else did he do to you? I smell his stench all over you," Inuyasha looked at Shippo then back at her.

"He got close to me, but if Shippo wasn't there, he could've gotten closer," Kikyo put her hand on her hip. She let Shippo down on the floor. "He just said he wanted me as a mate and . . ."

"WHAT?! A MATE!?!?"

"Hehe, well he said he wanted me to be his . . . and well . . .hehe what else can I say," Kikyo chuckled nervously.

"Next time I see him, I'll rip his head off!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Well, it's not like I'll actually _be_ his mate, you know. I can protect myself" Kikyo stretched, "Let's just proceed with the mission."

Inuyasha frowned, "You can still say that, but I'll still be watching over you."

"Fine,fine." Kikyo walked ahead.

"You know, I'll watch over you too ,Kikyo!." Shippo stated.

Kagome looked over at the little fox demon and Kikyo. "Well, thank you!" Kikyo ran her fingers through his hair. Was Shippo going to get farther away from Kagome too? Kagome shook her head, clearing any negative thoughts in her head.

"Do you guys want to go back to the village to collect more leads on Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

"Really?! That'd be awsome! I need to be home soon too." Kagome smiled gratefully.

"I mean it, it just depends on the other guys of the group."

"I'm ok with it," Inuyasha said lazily.

"Sure," Sango and Shippo chirped.

"That would be good," Miroku finally said.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Kagome.

* * *

Kagome landed safely on her feet. "I gotta get home soon!" She climbed into the well. "Bye! You guys!" 

"Bye, Kagome!!!" Shippo shouted out.

Kagome went down the well, blue light surrounded her as she reached the bottom.

"I'm home!" Kagome climbed out of the well, only to be greeted by her brother.

"Sota!! Do you have anything planned for Mom's birthday?" Kagome asked.

"Well . .no sis, I needed some help planning. You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff." Sota shrugged.

"It's alright. We'll figure out something!!"

Kagome entered the house in tiptoes with Sota by her side. She jumped up to her mom, "I'm back!" She gave her a hug.

Kagome's mom's shoulders shook, the phone stood by her side. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Mom?" Sota asked. Kagome put her hand on her mother's shoulder. Her mom's shoulder's stopped shaking, she faced her children, puffy eyed. Her eyes were red from all the crying.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Your father, he called." Her voice was unsteady.

"What about him? I thought he was dead." Kagome looked at her worriedly. Sota was scared himself.

"I thought so too, but he called and he said that he left us for some other woman," Kagome's mom cried and ran to her room.

Kagome and Sota ran to her room. "Mom?! Open the door!"

"I'm sorry I just want to be alone, Kagome!" Her mother sobbed onto her pillow. "I didn't want you to see me like this. I'm so sorry. But don't worry-sniff- I'm not going to leave you like your father did. But for now, just leave me be!"

Kagome frowned, tears fell onto the carpet. She looked at her little brother, who looked absolutely terrified. "Fine! I'll leave!" Kagome ran to the well.

"Kagome!" Sota ran after her, "Please don't leave me!"

She ignored Sota's pleads and jumped down the well. She wiped the tears off her face and climbed up the well.

* * *

Sango sat in the hut, reminiscing about her brother and that fateful day. Her heart hurt, she put her chin on her knees. 

Kagome came bursting in, she sat down, clearly upset.

"What is it now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"My stupid father left us for a woman!!! I hate him!!!" She sobbed onto her knees.

Sango looked at her, she was clearly in no mood for crying. "At least you have a sibling and a mother _and _a grandfather. My clan was murdered along with my family!!!" she said scornfully.

Everyone stared at her in surprised, Kikyo almost choked on her piece of bread.

"Well at least you didn't see your father getting skinned alive!!! He was the only family I had!" Shippo yelled. "So quit complaining!" He too was thinking of his past just before Kagome bursted in. He even yelled at his mother figure for Pete's sakes.

"Be quiet, all of you! I also saw my father getting killed. He got sucked into his wind tunnel, now the same thing is going to happen to me!" Miroku yelled.

Everyone got quiet, he never yelled unless it a demon was about to attack. He always kept his temper hidden except for now.

"My mother died and she was the only one left that was by my side at the time!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo stood up, "That's enough _all_ of you!!! It's absurd when you guys get out of hand like that. What happened, happened." Everyone got even more quiet, if that's possible. "IS THAT CLEAR!?!?"

"Oh please! It's not nice to show off your 'Oh so perfect life'!" Kagome yelled, tears streamed down her face.

"Who ever said my life wasn't difficult?! I . ..my father also left us for some woman, but worst of all . . ." Kikyo paused. "Was the fact that _I _killed my mother," Kikyo's shoulders drooped. "This is absurd, now I'm acting like you guys, heh."

"You . . .killed your mother?" Sango asked.

"I . .." Kikyo began.

"The best thing is to let it out, we already let out all our problems. Now it's your turn." Kagome said.

Kikyo gulped, "Well, one day . . . when I was 9 years old. I saw my mother fighting a demon. Unfortunately her bow and arrow was far from her reach. I grabbed it and . . I aimed for the demon. I shot my arrow " Kikyo paused, "But I didn't kill the demon . . .I killed my mother." Bangs covered her eyes. "It was my fault, Kaede didn't get to know our mother, much."

Everything went dead silent again. "I apologize, I poured all my problems to you guys." Kikyo's fists tightened.

"I'm sorry . . . I had no idea . . ," Inuyasha looked at her.

Kagome stood up, "It's not your fault, you were just a little kid. So don't put everything on yourself." Kagome saddened.

"But _I_ shot the arrow and _I _killed her. It's no wonder why my sister hates me so." Kikyo looked away.

"What?! She blames you for an accident? She has no right!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango has point, she doesn't have a right what so ever." Miroku looked at her.

"Yeah . ." Shippo said sadly. "We're sorry, we didn't know that your fate was worse than ours."

"Like I said what happened, happened. I can't reverse it. Don't pity me," Kikyo walked to the door way. "And one piece of advise Kagome, you should go see how your mother's doing. She might be the one that is hurt the most. Of course you don't have to follow the advice I just gave you. It all depends on you."

Kagome hesitated, she ran to the well. "Ok!"

Kikyo leaned on the door way, watching the teenager climb down the well.

* * *

"Mom?!" Kagome climbed up the well. Sota sat on the stairs. "Kagome!" He dried his tears with his handkerchief. 

Kagome hugged her kid brother, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok sis."

"Let's go to Mom, alright?"

"Ok!"

They went to their mothers bedroom and found the door open. "Mom?!" Kagome ran to her mother. "I'm sorry, I left!" She hugged her.

"I'm sorry too, I wasn't acting like a mother was I?" Kagome's mother smiled sadly.

"Oh Mom!" Kagome hugged her tightly. "I gotta get back to the feudal era, happy birthday."

"Oh alright, Kagome," her mother gave her one last hug.

"Bye!" Kagome said. She ran outside and jumped into the well.

* * *

Kikyo sat on a tree branch, regretting what she said. She covered her mouth, "I'm such a fool." 

Back in the hut Inuyasha and the others sat.

"Do you think, we should go get Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"We've waited long enough, I'm going out there, alone." Inuyasha went outside. He spotted Kikyo on a tree, he jumped up next to her slyly. "Kikyo."

Kikyo almost jumped. She calmed down, seeing a familiar face," Inuyasha . . ."

Inuyasha embraced her, Kikyo pushed him away. "If it's about my mother, I already told you. I accept no pity."

"Oh shut up, you're just scared that you might get hurt some how, but don't worry. I won't hurt you." He embraced her again.

Kikyo melted into his arms. "Inuyasha . . ." She murmured. She buried his head in his chest, she felt like crying, but knew it was part of her job not to. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kikyo, "It always has to be about your job, huh? Well, guess what? I don't give a damn about it. If you hate your job, quit."

"If I did then I wouldn't have a reason to be near you, would I?" she let her hands encircle his back. "I'll live with this burden, I've already been living with it for a long time."

Kagome stood under the tree, watching the two. Her lip quivered, she ran to the hut and put on her smiley face. "Hi guys!"

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped up, happily.

"Let's head out to find more leads!" Kagome jumped up.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," Kikyo stood in the door way.

"Uhuh!" Shippo ran to her.

* * *

They've been walking for a while, when Kagome said, "I'm tired."' 

"Feh, too bad." Inuyasha said.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, "Ow! Hey that hurt!"

All of a sudden Kikyo stopped, her shoulders stiffened. "Is there something wrong, Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Do you hear that?" Kikyo asked.

"Huh? Hear what?" Kagome asked

"The cries of an infant," Inuyasha stopped beside her. Everyone remained quiet.

"Oh I hear it now!" Kagome said. She climbed on Inuyasha's back, "Let's go!" She looked down at Kikyo and blushed, _Crud! I totally forgot about her being here. Eeeek! I shouldn't be on her guy's back!_

Shippo crawled up her shoulder. It was already too late to say anything, Inuyasha jumped up in the air. Kikyo jumped up beside him. "Wow! How can you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said last time, the same reason Inuyasha can," she jumped on a tree branch. Kirara was not far behind them. "The cry is getting closer!" Shippo exclaimed.

They got to a clearing with a circle in the middle, everything in that circle was dead. It only had dead grass inside it. In that circle a hooded person stood in the middle with an infant cradled in their arms.

Kikyo turned to look at the group behind. _Shit, I shouldn't have brought them along with me. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! _"I advise you to go away. This is a personal problem."

"You always say that! Let us help you!" Sango said.

The hooded person jumped in front of Kikyo and took of their hood.

"Nee-san." Kikyo bit her lip.

"Aww, little sister, you've grown so much! Let me play with your friends, won't ya?" Kikyo's sister smirked.

"She's . . ." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Your . ." Miroku and Shippo also said in unison.

" Sister?" Inuyasha finished.

* * *

Yay! You meet Kikyo's sister! Anyways, I'll update later. It's hot here in Texas, and it says tomorrow it'll be very cold. 

If you guys haven't seen the movie "Anastasia" I strongly recommend that you watch it! I love that movie. That movie is pretty old. It came out in '97 and it has been translated into more than 30 languages. It was that good.

My teachers left me alot of homework over the holidays, gah, I hate homework, but I can't avoid it, can I? lol Anyways happy holidays! Please review! It makes me update faster! Heh heh. Bye you guys!


	12. Later

O.O OMG guys, it's super cold here, but not as much as over there in the north.

Disclainer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kikyo's face remained stoic,"Nee-san why are you here?" 

Kikyo's sister chuckled, "You still call me nee-san, even after all I have done to you?" She chuckled some more. "Let me introduce myself." She cleared her throat. "The name's Ren."

"No one cares at the moment!" Kikyo kicked her feet, almost making Ren lose her balance. The baby she had cradled in her arms formed into Sprinkles.

"Sprinkles!!" Kagome whispered.

"I've been watching you guys for a while with his help."

"Yeah, I pretty much found that out the moment I met him. You're always so bad at making up stories especially Sprinkle's. I wanted to keep it because I wanted to see how it worked. I gave up on it, it just didn't really matter to me." Kikyo looked at Sprinkles.

"So you knew all this time?" Sango asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome added.

"I thought you knew. I kinda thought your playing along was really great, but it turns out it wasn't acting." Kikyo sweat dropped.

"I felt something funny with the cat, but I ignored it . . ." Miroku looked at the ground then back at Kikyo. "I thought you'd say something about it."

"WHAT?! It's not real?!?!?!" Inuyasha looked at her cluelessly. Kikyo sweat dropped once again.

Kikyo looked back her sister. Ren wore a the same uniform as Kikyo's except it was dark blue and she had a dark blue hooded cape. She wore dark redlipstick unlike Kikyo's bright red lipstick. "Wait . . . that uniform, you also-"

"No, no! I do not work for that buffoon. I work his rival, his brother. That is completely different. What a coincidence, eh?" She brought her hand up near her mouth and chuckled.

"That's no coincidence!" Kikyo yelled.

"Well it just happens that we are the top assassins in the business." She looked at her nails. "Sadly-" She said sarcastically. "I was ordered to anialate _you._ There can't be two top assassins, am I right or am I right?"

"Are you saying that you'll kill your sister for that you'd kill your sister for that reason?" Inuyasha asked, venom poured out of those words.

Ren tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Well . . I can't really say _that, _I have other reasons."

"What are they, exactly?" Kikyo crossed her arms.

"It's not like I'll tell you."

Kikyo turned around and started walking away, "Come on, let's continue with the mission." Kikyo signaled the group to come with her.

"Wait, you're leaving? Why?!"

"Well the first reason you gave me seemed," she paused. "Well I have no reason to fight. I don't really care if I'm at the top or at the bottom."

"Feh! Suit yourself, it's no fun fighting a person unless they're mad." She dissappeared.

"Aren't you scared? Your sister seems creepy!" Shippo said.

"She says that all the time. So I'm sorry if she comes intruding again," Kikyo said.

"So she's going to come again?!" Sango asked.

"More than likely," Kikyo kicked the dirt under her feet.

"Do you think she'll try to fight you?" Kagome asked nervously, she didn't want another Sesshomaru.

"Probable."

"Well your sister sounds alot like Sesshomaru," Inuyasha frowned.

"Hey, that's what I was thinking!" Kagome said.

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders, hoping that they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Why were you surprised in the beginning?" Miroku asked.

"I haven't seen her in a long time. I wasn't expecting her." Kikyo continued walking, kicking a pebble every time she walked further.

"We're going to be stuck in the forest for a while so can I pick up some berries with Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo looked at the sky, it's gray. There was alot of stormy weather going on, she loved the rain, but now it was too much. "You guys decide this time. Either way we're going to end up in the rain." Thunder roared lin the background and droplets of water fell onto their faces.

"Le's run!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand. Kikyo looked at them in the background. She didn't really know what to think exactly. She ignored it.

Inuyasha untangled his fingers from Kagome's. Kikyo's face remained stoic, her eyes rolled over to Miroku and Sango. Sango smiled happily as she pointed on poor Miroku's wet head. Shippo grabbed Kirara and hopped on Inuyasha's back.

Kikyo speed off behind them, not minding the rain. She ran far enough behind them, not wanting ruin their "moment." The drops of liquid were getting a little too cold, she held her hand over her head, sheilding her from it.

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo, she sneezed. He looked back at Kagome who happily clung onto his shoulder. Kagome went over to Sango and Miroku, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kikyo close behind.

He slowed down and Kikyo was about to run past him until he grabbed her waist. "Hey! What's the big deal? I can run faster when you're not holding me at the waist!"

"Didn't really look like it back there," Inuyasha stated.

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome looked beside her, wondering what all the yacking was about. Inuyasha ran, grabbing Kikyo's waist. Though it was hard to admit, she didn't like it, but she ignored it. Her eyes set on Shippo and Kirara. Shippo clutched her tightly against his chest.

They found shelter in a cave nearby. Inuyasha set Kikyo down. She sneezed, Inuyasha did the same. "Weird, I don't get sick easily."

Kikyo sneezed again, "I don't get sick that much either." Her hand went up to her forehead. Thunder cracked in front of them.

* * *

I stayed up until four in the morning yesterday. So boring, we had to pray for a loooong time. At least I got some sleep later on. For you guys that have been reading my other story, the scene I was talking about is at the bottom of my page in my profile. Please review!!! It makes me update faster. 


	13. Chips Potato

"It's been raining for at least three hours, it's so boring!" Kagome squinted, watching the droplets of rain pouring hard on the cold ground. Her hair had a glossy shine to it from all the rain. Her fingers tapped the floor impatiently. Her eyes brightened all of a sudden, "Oh I know! I completely forgot about the food in my backpack!" Kagome giggled nervously. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Food? From your world?" Kikyo asked. She let her damp hair fall to her sides.

"You should really try their chips potato!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's potato chips, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, the hanyou will never learn.

"I don't care how it's called." Inuyasha and Shippo watched her intently as she dug in her backpack. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she grasped something from her yellow bag. She took out a lollipop, she passed it to Shippo who eagerly accepted it.

"Here's some potato chips," Kagome passed them around.

She gave them to Miroku and Sango first then Inuyasha. She got to Kikyo, she plopped the bag on her hands.

Kikyo gave her an unsure look, "Are you sure this is edible?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kagome walked toward Sango and sat down next to her. They started talking to each other.

Kikyo looked back at the bag that layed in front of her. She just stared at it, she didn't want to ask Kagome how to open it since she was already in a conversation with Sango. She glared at the bag, what if there was some poison in it? It could, it didn't look edible at all.

Inuyasha sat in front of her, "You don't know how to eat it, do you?" Inuyasha chuckled. Kikyo shook her head and continued looking at the "evil" bag. "Geez Kikyo, you act as if it's possessed. I'll open it for you." He pulled at the side of the bag, opening it. "See you eat that." The sweet aroma of chips entered their noses.

Kikyo still didn't trust it.

Inuyasha sighed, "Say something."

"Like what and since whe-" Inuyasha pushed the chips into her mouth, making her stop her sentence. She had the 'I'm gunna spit it out' look on her face. Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand. In a matter of seconds she began choking on it, "Ka! Inu-ack! yasha. Gulp."

"Hahahah!!!!" Inuyasha rolled on the floor laughing.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Hahaha!!! L-look!" Inuyasha laughed out. They turned to Kikyo who had puffy cheeks, stuffed with chips. She gulped it down, "Shut up! I thought I was gunna die! Baka!!!!"

"Hahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed out. "Ok fine I'm done!!! I won't laugh anymore."

"Better not, " She threw some potato chips on him. She reached in for another chip and took a bite of it. "Hey, these chips potato are actually pretty good."

"Ha! See!" Inuyasha pointed. Kikyo threw another potato chip.

"It's potato chips," Kagome sweat dropped.

"Chips Potato sounds cooler," Kikyo nibbled on another chip.

"Another "chips potato" fan," Sango said dully. "Huh? Kagome?" she looked over at her raven haired friend.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo, _This is the first time I've seen him laugh like that . . . I guess I don't have the power to do that. Ever since Kikyo came he's been really happy._

"Kagomeeee?" Shippo asked.

Kagome snapped, "Huh? Oh what? Sorry I wasn't listening." She shook her head as if to erase all her thoughts from earlier.

"Is something bothering you?" Miroku asked, he neared them. His staff making noise by any subtle move.

"No, I'm fine, haha, she chuckled and went back to staring at the two who were fighting for the last bag of 'chips potato'.

"Hey give that back!" Kikyo tried grabbing back her bag.

"Hey you said you didn't like it!"

"Psh I never said that!!!! Duuuuude give me my chips potato back!"

"Dude? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, I heard Kagome say and I thought it sounded cool! Now give it!" Kikyo swung her arms toward him.

"Come on I just wanted another one!"

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "Stop fighting you two!"

Inuyasha fell down with a loud _thump. _

"Ouch that's gotta hurt. Oh whatever, at least I got back my chips potato." Kikyo hugged the bag of chips. Kagome swiped them away. Kikyo's eyes widened, _did that bitch swipe my chips potato_?! Kikyo continued staring at her with her mouth curved into an 'o'. Everything went silent.

"Heyyyyyyy! The rain stopped whoo hoo!!!!!!" Kikyo jumped outside the cave.

"Those chips potato sure made you hyper," Inuyasha walked outside.

"Chips potato! Weee!!!" Kikyo stopped running around, "Ok now lets continue with our real mission! I just need my chips potato back." She snatched it from Kagome.

"Hey!"

"Sorry woman, but . . .huh?" Kikyo plopped a chip in her mouth and stopped walking immediately.

"Shit what's wrong Kikyo?!" Inuyasha asked from the worried look on her face.

"OH MY GOSH I THOUGHT I WAS GUNNA CHOKE ON PIECE OF CHIPS POTATO!!!" Kikyo grabbed her throat.

"Geez! Don't scare us like that!!!" Sango shrieked.

"Let's see if you can choke on this," Kagome handed a lollipop to Kikyo. Letting it fall to her hands.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scolded.

Kikyo stared at the lollipop, it had a clear wrapper on it, revealing it's orange color. "I can make good ryo with this." she tucked it in her pocket. She continued walking only to stop once more.

"Nee-san," Kikyo whispered. "You're such a loser."

Ren came down from the tree not far away from them. "I heard your voice and I thought that I'd pay a visit. _Geez_ s_orry to have disturbed you._" she said the last part sarcastically.

"Nuh uh, apology not accepted. I guess the only thing that will satisfy me is for you to bend down and suck my . . . lollipop that the girl gave me a few moments ago. I haven't opened it so you can eat it." Kikyo offered her the lollipop. She placed the lollipop on Ren's hands.

"Why you little!!!" She broke the lollipop in her fist.

"What bitch? Did you just break my lollipop?!" Kikyo looked at the lollipop as it slowly, yet dramatically fell to the floor.

"I saw you eating the . . umm whatever those are called!" She pointed at the potato chips.

"What no! I got dibs on these! By the way they're called chips potato." Kikyo pressed the bag hard against her chest.

"Umm, it's actually potato chips." Kagome corrected.

"No, Kagome it's chips potato, get it right." Inuyasha told her.

"Ugh I give up," Kagome sighed.

"Either way those are mine!" Ren headed for her. Ren accidentally knocked the chips out of Kikyo's arms. They fall onto the floor, dropping everything inside.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!! My chips potato!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo exclaimed. "You moron!!!!!"

"No, but seriously Kikyo I need to settle something with you , too bad you aren't mad. I wanted you to be pissed, it's the only time you really fight dirty." Ren stated.

"You killed my chips potato, why should I not be angry!"

"It's your fault you had it coming!!!" Ren shot back.

"You pushed them out of the way!"

"Still your own stupid fault!"

"What did I do?!"

"Ummm . . . I don't know, but I know you did something!!!"

There was along silence.

"Naraku . . ." Kikyo and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Who's he?" Ren asked.

* * *

I want more soda, I'm really hyper right now. Hee . . . ok guys I'l update later. Please review! I had a new reviewer, Bailando en la lluvia, thanks! This makes me write alot faster! Again thanks all my reviewers and readers!!! Yeah I got the "Suck my lollipop" thing from Sehanort in Youtube, his Bleach parodies are really funny. 


	14. Battle in the bamboo fields

Kagome quickly ran beside Inuyasha, she held up her bow and arrow. She pulled the string, hatred seeped from her eyes. "Naraku," She whispered.

Inuyasha planted his feet firmly to the ground. "You finally appear, why'd you make us wait?" He furrowed his eyebrows, but his smirk stayed in place.

Naraku chuckled, "I didn't come for you or your precious Kagome. I need the assassin, I gave you an offer. I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer."

Kikyo looked at him coldly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She didn't back up nor did she get any closer to him. Holding the hilt of her sword, she looked for a way to attack him. She glanced at her sister, who was intent on listening to what he had to say, she too kept her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Ren rolled her eyes over to Kikyo, it wasn't common for Kikyo to take out her sword for any other person besides her. She wondered what this hanyou could've done to her to make her sister so defensive. The sight of her sister acting the way she was caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Nee-san, I'll deal with you later. For now just leave," Kikyo told her coldly. She didn't want him to mess with any other person, this group was enough.

"You can't do this alone," Ren told her, she closed her eyes in frustration.

Kikyo stole a glance a glance from the others, "I'm not alone." She watched Kagome's arrow soar into the sky. She felt weird not being by Inuyasha even after so many years. _I guess I'll just have to deal with it. _she thought. The arrow ran just beside Naraku's Armour. Kikyo looked at Kagome, she has gotten better, but it wasn't enough to impress Kikyo. She didn't really like using the bow and arrow anymore, she hasn't used one in a long time. Katanas were better to use. Kikyo quickly jumped to Kagome and grabbed her by the arm and jumped out of the way just before Naraku's tentacle reached her.

Kagome gulped, her life could have been over within seconds. She turned to Kikyo, who had let go of her arm. "Thanks," she said shakily. In all truth she still wasn't used to battle.

"No problem, Kagome chan," Kikyo patted her head. She smirked.

_Kagome chan? _Kagome thought. _She has never called me by my name before, wait . . .she could've at least had called me Kagome san! Geez, I'm not a little kid anymore ya know! _Kagome turned towards Kikyo to clarify her name, so she could use san instead of chan. Her eyes widened, "Oh no! Kikyo, you're hurt 'cause of me!" The raven haired girl stared at Kikyo's injured arm.

"Geez, you shouldn't get all riled up. He only cut the sleeve of my shirt." Kikyo looked over at Naraku and Inuyasha who were clashing their sword and tentacles. "Even so, we have a problem we need to fix first." She eyed her sister, who leaned on a tree, watching all the action. "Nee-san, this fight doesn't involve you. Leave."

"You always hated saying please, Kikyo _chan_." Ren stretched the last word and stood up straight.

Kikyo sighed and jumped into air. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, you have to take out your weapon before you jump up you a-" Ren paused and smirked as soon as she say her sister reach into her bag. Kikyo took out her smoke bombs and dropped it onto the floor, making everything hard to see and hard to catch a scent.

"Let's go, I'll battle you," Kikyo whispered. She jumped off along with her sister.

"Ahhh! What's going on?!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha? Kikyo?!" she saw a figure in the mist. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Kagome," he reassured her.

Kagome looked at his figure, her eyebrows raised in a sorry expression. "But where's Kikyo?"

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, "Use your bow and arrow."

"But I can't see, I'm afraid I might hit Inuyasha!" Kagome tripped on a tree branch, falling on her bottom. "Oww . . ."

"Who did this?" Miroku asked as he helped Kagome up.

"I don't know, I didn't get to see clearly." She brought her hand up to her hair, bringing back a strand that kept getting in her way. "You alright, Kagome?" Shippo asked. He clutched Miroku's shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kagome dusted of the dirt on her skirt. "Where is Inuyasha again, I can't see him, the fog is still too thick."

"Take this Naraku! After all you've done!" Inuyasha swung his sword at him, cutting his shoulder. He gave out a triumphant smirk, it soon turned onto a frown as he saw the puppet on the ground. The fog cleared up. "Damn! It was a puppet!" He glared at it, feeling every fiber in his being burn up in hate.

"What?! No way!" Kagome ran to him.

* * *

Kikyo landed on the ground safely. Her sister landed a few feet in front of her, "The day I'll avenge my mother's death. This is splendid." Ren didn't chuckle nor did she smile. Her face full hate and contempt. 

Kikyo's facial expression didn't change either, it remained stoic just like she had it years before she met Inuyasha. Her hand ran over to her katana, grabbing the hilt of the sword.

Ren grabbed the hilt of her katana as well. In a few seconds the clashing of swords filled the air. They're swords stayed stuck together in the same position, Kikyo gave her katana a slight push, it made her sister step back a little. They unlocked them selves in the hold the katanas had on each other. More clashing filled the air, they ran into a bamboo field. Kikyo ran through, cutting all the bamboo in her path.

The bamboo sticks that Kikyo cut, fell on Ren, making it harder to catch up to her. Kikyo turned back and ran to Ren, who was currently trapped in bamboo sticks. Ren's eyes widened by an inch, she ducked under the bamboo stick that fell on her. She grabbed them all and threw them in front of her. Kikyo's sword cut threw all of them and met with Ren's katana. Once again they're katanas were locked up together.

Ren looked at Kikyo impressed, "You have gotten better." It wasn't a happy compliment, it sounded more like she hated the fact that her sister has gotten stronger. Ren pushed Kikyo back with her sword and could've cut her head if it wasn't for Kikyo's side kick. She managed to cut the surface of the skin on her cheek.

* * *

"Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked fiercely. 

"I don't know, I didn't get to see," Kagome shook her head in worry. She almost forgot for a second about Kikyo being gone.

Inuyasha turned to the others, "How about you guys?"

"No, we haven't seen her either," Sango said as she exchanged glances with Miroku.

Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder as Kirara made room for herself on Sango's. "Oh yeah and another thing," Shippo began. He looked side to side. "Where's her sister?"

Flashback

_Kikyo looked back her sister. Ren wore a the same uniform as Kikyo's except it was dark blue and she had a dark blue hooded cape. She wore dark red lipstick unlike Kikyo's bright red lipstick. "Wait . . . that uniform, you also-"_

_"No, no! I do not work for that buffoon. I work his rival, his brother. That is completely different. What a coincidence, eh?" She brought her hand up near her mouth and chuckled._

_"That's no coincidence!" Kikyo yelled._

_"Well it just happens that we are the top assassins in the business." She looked at her nails. "Sadly-" She said sarcastically. "I was ordered to annihilate you. There can't be two top assassins, am I right or am I right?"_

_"Are you saying that you'll kill your sister for that you'd kill your sister for that reason?" Inuyasha asked, venom poured out of those words._

_Ren tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Well . . I can't really say that, I have other reasons."_

End of Flashback

"She's gunna kill her." Inuyasha said after along silence.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I forgot about that." Her look on her face wasn't her usual happy expression.. "We have to save her!" Kagome pulled on his arm. "Let's go."

"Hop on my back," Inuyasha told her. She did as she was told, she clutched his shoulder with one hand and her bow with her other.

"Kirara!" Sango called out. The neko roared as it grew bigger and bigger. "Come on, Miroku!" Sango said, she climbed on Kirara.

"I'm coming." he said as her hopped on the cat.

Shippo took hold of a strand of Kagome's hair, causing her to turn. "You don't think she's dead by now do you?" His eyes went watery and his voice quivered.

Kagome's eyes stared hard at Inuyasha's back, "She's strong, she'll make it." Even when she said that, she wasn't really sure herself.

* * *

"You aren't using your full power, are you Nee san?" Kikyo stated more than asked. She let a smirk creep up her lips. Blood dripped from the cut on her cheek. 

Ren also plastered a smirk on her face, "You arent either."

"Alright, then let's both agree on something . . . to fight full power." Kikyo's blade shined in the moon light. Ren looked at Kikyo, "I'll agree with that." She stood about nine feet away from Kikyo. She gripped her Katana and held it up in the air.

Kikyo did the same and the two ran toward each other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The voice startled them, making them stop in the middle of the battle field. "Inuyasha, leave us alone! I have a score to settle with her!" Kikyo yelled. She was infuriated, there always had to be something to stop them before they teared each other to bits. They heard a rustling of leaves, they focused their attention on the bamboo stick. A man stood on it. He wore black and the only thing you could see were his eyes, making him hard to see in the dark of the night. "Boss is calling you back, you have another mission to attend . . . for now." he added.

"Fine," Ren nodded and walked toward him. "Our fight is on hold for now, Kikyo. Don't forget it." She walked away without a scratch and slid her Katana in it's sheath.

"I won't," Kikyo said as she too slid her Katana back in it's place. The only wound she had on her was the little cut on her cheek, it was better than the battle she had with Ren before her death. In that battle she had a huge wound on her belly, it ached for days, it made Kikyo shudder just by thinking about it.

"Are you alright, Kikyo sama?" Miroku asked as he eyed the scratch on Kikyo's cheek.

"I'm fine, Miroku. It's just cut from her sword." Kikyo sighed.

Miroku blinked, "Miroku ?"

"That is your name right?"

"Yes, but- never mind, forget what I said." Miroku gave up. .

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, "You nearly got yourself killed." He didn't frown nor did he smile, he let go of her shoulder.

"Do you not believe I am strong enough to solve my own problems, Inuyasha?" She didn't turned back to look at him.

Inuyasha grunted, he hated it when she did this, "I . . . do believe in you . . it's just that . . ." Inuyasha looked around, as if thinking that the bamboo around him could give him an answer. "I just . . .don't want to risk you." The hanyou ran his hand threw the hair on the back of his head. His haori sleeves whipped in the night's wind.

Kikyo sighed, "That's why I joined this assassination team." Kikyo paused. "How did you find me?" She asked curiously. There was no way he could have found her with that smoke bomb incident. The smoke bomb not only helped hide people or things, but their scent too. It doesn't assassinate people, but it helps you get out in a tough situation.

"It was hard at first . . .since you dropped that smoke bomb. But I found you, the second I smelled the blood from your cut I knew where to find you." Inuyasha shot her a smile. His smile wasn't a warm one, it poked fun at her as if saying, 'haha dork.'

Kikyo chuckled, "You always know. Now lets continue with the mission."

"Sniff. Kikyo, I thought you were dead!" Shippo hugged her. Kikyo returned the hug, finding it funny how he had hated her in the beginning. She patted his head, "Well, I'm not, am I?"

Inuyasha was about to pummel the kitsune for hugging her, but let it slide, he was also glad that she wasn't dead.

* * *

"Let's make a camp here," Kagome said. "Even if that wound is small you can get sick from it." Kagome said, referring to Kikyo. You can tell she was determined to get rest even if it meant to use Kikyo as an excuse. Inuyasha would never let them stop and stay in one place unless it's night time or it involved Kikyo. 

"What? This cut can't produce an illness," Kikyo said in a dull way. Her eyes looked like two slits on her face.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she took Kikyo's wrist. "Yeah, her wound isn't that bad." He continued walking.

Kagome put on watery eyes, "Inuyasha! You baka! How dare you risk Kikyo of a fatal illness that can cost her life!?" She sniffed. "BAKA! SIT!" Kagome sniffed again.

"Geez, is it that bad?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha o Kikyo, "Of course it is." She grabbed Kikyo's wrist again. "But it's alright, I'll cure you."

"Oh, ok . . .?" Kikyo said in a questionable way. "I have something to do first." Kikyo faced Inuyasha and pointed. "Ha ha!"

"That's all?"

"That's all, Kagome _chan_, " Kikyo said brightly. She focused her attention on Kagome once more. Kagome sweat dropped, the young teenager didn't expect that. At least she got a reason to rest, Inuyasha was always so impatient, it always ticked her off. Kagome hummed happily as she sat beside Kikyo on a rock.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he crawled out of the "hell hole" as he called it now. "Wench." he said, but he couldn't help but wonder if what Kagome said was true. On the mission of collecting jewel shards he had learned that humans are really fragile beings,no matter how serious or tough they looked. Kikyo was probably the same, outside she acts like a tough person, inside she's fragile. He wondered what she thought the first few moments that she was brought back from the dead after fifty years and saw him. Still .. . he acted like an asshole instead of welcoming her. That time she was mad, she didn't look mad before he told her to give back Kagome's soul. She told him that he betrayed her, at that time he thought she meant about Naraku killing her and taking the jewel, but what if she thought that he and Kagome were together. Inuyasha gulped, feeling embarrassed that Kikyo could've thought that way about him.

Inuyasha looked at the two girls sitting on the rock. Kagome dug into her back pack, rummaging threw her junk she found her fist aid kit. She held it up into the air happily.

Kikyo stared at it, she squinted her eyes. Kagome smiled opening the box, making Kikyo look at it wide eyed and her mouth open. It seemed that the box impressed her so. She clapped her hands in amazement and awe. Kagome giggled at Kikyo's reaction.

Inuyasha almost laughed, but it came out as a 'heh'. He walked up to them, "I'll go get some fire wood. It won't take long." He ran of into the woods, more like jumped off.

Miroku ran after him, "I'll get some food."

Shippo stretched, "Let's go pick some flowers, Sango." He petted Kiara and looked up at Sango. The tiny neko mewed as Sango also patted her head. "Ok, let's go."

Kagome was about to say something, but they left before she did. She felt uncomfortable with Kikyo alone. She took a band aid from the kit and stuck it on Kikyo's cheek after she finished putting some alcohol on her teared flesh.

"Kagome, what do you think .. . ." Kikyo shuffled a bit. She looked the other way and then back at the girl in white and green. "About Inuyasha." Kikyo pulled her legs up to her chin.

Kagome gasped, she didn't mean to do it out loud, but it was the question she dreaded to hear. She swung her arms in the air wildly and fell off the rock, "WHAT!?!?" Blush crept up her cheeks as she stood up from the grassy floor. Boy, did she want to shrink and just hide in that first aid kit. Kagome squeaked as she shuffled her feet on her floor. Her hands went behind her back and her eyes took a sudden interest in the floor.

Kikyo's eye twitched at the crazy teenager's reaction. Then it came clear, this was her way of telling her that she really loved him. "So you do love him."

"I never said that!" Kagome yelled. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

A relieved look came on Kikyo's face, "So you don't?" She touched her heart and pink tinted her cheeks.

"I never said that either," Kagome retorted.

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Then what do you feel? I'm not good at telling whether two people love each other or not." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well I . .. " Kagome looked up at Kikyo then at the rock she was siting on. "Well I-"

"BOO!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha popped up between them, grinning evilly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, she clenched the little red scarf on her uniform.

Kikyo stared at him wide eyed, clutching her shirt. Some of Kikyo's hair was misplaced, probably from the scare Inuyasha gave her.

"Hey, what're you guys doing? Does it take that long to put on a band aid?" Inuyasha asked.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, even though she was thankful that he came.

Inuyasha dropped to the floor, making all the fire wood that he collected drop all over the place.

* * *

Happy 2008 every body! It's really cold here and all quiet. Alot of people are still sleeping because of last night. Ha, I went to sleep right after it struck twelve. I was tired. 


	15. Revenge, you hypocrite!

Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, she offered Kikyo one, but she refused. She couldn't get Kikyo's words out of her head, Kagome, _What do you think . . . about Inuyasha? _Kagome's cheeks glowed red, she pouted, it wasn't fair, how could she intimidate her that way? She grunted, "This is stupid." She clamped her mouth shut, remembering that she wasn't alone.

Inuyasha peered over her shoulder, "Kagome? Are you awake?" His golden orbs softened as he saw her "sleeping".

Kagome shut her eyes, hoping he didn't hear her. She shivered as the cold wind flew above her, she felt something drop on her cheek. Kagome had the urge to open her eyes and see what it was. _Could it have been Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha moved away from Kagome and sat down in his usual indian sitting position. As soon as Kagome was completely sure that the hanyou had backed away completely, she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. Snow. Kagome shivered and ducked in even deeper into her sleeping bag.

"You're awake aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shot her eyes open, only to find out that he wasn't talking to her, but to Kikyo. She was all ears, she didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were right there, how could she not hear them? Shippo snored softly against her chest, feeling warm from the body heat that Kagome was giving him.

"I'm awake. And I'm not the only one," Kikyo traced her eyes over Kagome form. She looked back at Inuyasha, who looked entertained by the fire dancing on the firewood he got from the forest.

_Oh crap, _Kagome shut her eyes even tighter, in hopes that Kikyo wouldn't call her name. She waited for that moment, but it never happened.

Kikyo sat back on to the tree behind her, her arms went behind her head in a relaxed position. "You know, right before you inturrupted Kagome's and my conversation . . . did you hear what we were talking about?"

Kagome froze, she stopped breathing and went wide eyed. She looked down at Shippo, hoping Inuyasha didn't hear what they were talking about earlier.

Inuyasha paused before he said anything else, "Actually, no. I didn't hear anything. Why?"

"Just asking, I'm going to go get some food," Kikyo stood up.

"Wait," Inuyasha shot his hand up, catching Kikyo's. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. Why do you have the same uniform as Yura of the hair?" He said without letting go of her hand.

Kikyo sat down beside him, she didn't seem to fuss about him holding her hand. "She and I worked for the same organization. Unfortunately, Yura spotted you and your silver hair. She has a fetish for hair, nasty, I know. Well she died by your hands and then later on I came and took her place because I was bored and there was nothing else to do, but wander the earth idly. There, story finished." She let go of his hand and layed down on the new blanket of snow

"Aren't you cold?" Inuyasha asked, he looked at her skirt and her short sleeved shirt.

Kikyo stared at him, a smile tugged the corner of her lips. "I don't care if I am or not." She sat up again, looking for a comfortable position

Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her, making Kikyo sigh. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Kikyo jumped up on a tree branch, training. Her hair was bulled up in a bun and she left strands of her hair on each side of her face. She wiped the sweat of her face and made another side kick, her foot hitting the surface of the tree. 

Kagome came out from behind a tree, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She had her bow and arrows on her back. "Ope!" Kagome brought her hand to her cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Kagome backed away.

"Kagome, shoot me with your arrow." Kikyo ordered, she locked her eyes with the girl in front of her.

Kagome looked at her, startled by the words that came out of her mouth. "What, but why?" She shut her eyes and hung her head. Her hands were brought up to her chest. An eye opened and saw Kikyo running towards her with her katana, ready slice her into two. She closed her eyes again. "Inuyasha!!!!!!" she screamed, knowing that this was the end of her. Wind was blown into her face, she must up the courage to open both of her eyes. Kikyo stood in front of her, she put her katana back in her sheath.

Kikyo looked at her disappointed, "You shouldn't always call Inuyasha for help. You have your own weapon, use it when you have to." Kikyo patted Kagome's head. "There, there, Kagome chan."

Kagome racing heart slowed down a little, "Don't scare me like that!"

Inuyasha jumped in between them, "What happened?!" He held the handle of the tetsaiga.

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome beat her to it. "Nothing much, we were just walking around . . ."

"Hope so," Inuyasha let his hand slide away from the handle.

Kagome looked at the two sadly, wanting to be stronger and to stop depending on Inuyasha to be there. It's sorta embarrassing, having to call him for help when she has her own weapon. She just isn't fast enough to take it out and aim it at someone before they attack. There was no way she could have lived if Kikyo was actually serious.

She wondered if the kind of girl Inuyasha liked was strong and beautiful. Kagome looked at the ground, would she ever reach up to Kikyo_? Probably not,_ she thought.

"Kagome chan, do you want me to help you with your bow and arrows?" Kikyo offered. Inuyasha stayed quiet, wondering what Kagome would say to that.

Kagome brightened up, "Really?!"

"Sure," Kikyo said. She looked over at Inuyasha, who looked surprised over Kagome's reaction, She pulled his ear close to her mouth, "Now you go to the camping site, I'll see there."

"Fine, fine," Inuyasha retorted. "Sheesh."

Kikyo watched him leave and turned to Kagome, "Shoot an arrow, here." She made a little hole on the tree with one of Kagome's arrows.

"Um, ok!" Kagome notched her arrow in her bow. She pulled the string back and squinted her eyes. It landed about four inches away from the hole.

"You shouldn't squint your eyes, it makes your vision get blurrier, now try again," Kikyo backed away from Kagome, giving her some space.

Kagome gave her nod and shot the arrow, it landed two inches away from the hole.

"That's better, you should keep practicing. I'll come back later to check up on you," She turned away and walked toward the camping site.

Kagome stared at her back until she disappeared down the forest. She notched in another arrow, aiming it at the small hole in the tree.

Kikyo took another step, deep in thought. She jumped up when she saw Inuyasha's face in front of hers, "I thought you were at the camping site."

"I wanted to wait for you," he said.

Kikyo took his hand in hers, causing both of them to blush. Kikyo ignored the red that tinted both of their cheeks. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha pulled her to his chest, just before claws buried into her skin. "You alright?"

Kikyo nodded and saw Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave a cold stare at his brother, "Does this woman mean alot to you? Is one woman not enough?" Sesshomaru walked toward him.

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo and pushed her behind himself. Kikyo scoffed, "I'm not Kagome ya know!" She stood beside him and gave him a pat on the back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha gave her a quick glance.

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha's brother, "You, it's been a while. Last time I saw you was during the situation with the doctor and before that was back fifty years ago." She looked behind him.

"Kikyo onee sama!" Rin came running up from behind him.

Sesshomaru stopped her, "She's dangerous." Rin gave him an odd look, wondering how a girl like her could be dangerous. Last time she saw her, Kikyo rescued her from the doctor. However she obeyed Sesshomaru's orders. Rin stepped back and was scolded by Jaken.

Inuyasha eyed his brother, "Kikyo get away before he does anything else."

"Woah, woah, let's step back a little, how am I dangerous?!" Kikyo yelled, she frowned, not looking at least a bit scared of him.

Inuyasha pulled at her hand to get her attention, "Run away!"

Kikyo squinted, "You're going to battle with him, aren't you? You hypocrite, I say run away when I am in battle with my sister and you don't! Instead you meddle!"

"Meddle?!"

"Yup, and I'm going to do the same! Move aside, chum!!" Kikyo moved up in front of Inuyasha.

"Chum?!"

Kikyo ignored what he said, "I'll challenge you to battle!"

Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth, "What the fuck are you thinking!?!?" He struggled to keep her in place.

"I accept your challenge," Sesshomaru said, paying no mind to his half brother. "That's the reason I came here."

"Hmmhmeee?!" (Really?!) Kikyo tried getting out of Inuyasha's grasp. "HHmm hun unnn!" (Then it's on!)

"There's no way in hell that you'll battle her!" Inuyasha said, struggling to keep Kikyo still.

"I'll see you tomorrow at sunset." Sesshomaru walked away with Rin and Jaken tagging along behind him. Soon enough he was out of sight.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo calmly for a second and let his hands slide over to her shoulders. "Kikyo . . . "

"What?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a second, "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, my beloved," Kikyo crossed her arms. A vein popped up on Inuyasha's temple, causing Kikyo's eyes to go wide. He swung his hand as her back, Karate chopping her. Her eyes closed and her head hung.

"Wait! Uh Kikyo?!" Inuyasha shook her shoulders. "Oops, I didn't mean to do it that hard, damn!" He lifted up her chin, only to see her with swirly eyes. "Oh crap," he swung her over his shoulder and jumped off somewhere.

* * *

The next chapter, I might have it the day after tomorrow. K? Nothing much to write here. 


	16. Wha?

Read and Review! I want to get to know the people that are reading!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome shot another arrow at the tree. "Finally!!!" Kagome exclaimed. The arrow finally reached the hole Kikyo made and it had alot of other arrows around it. Kagome looked around, wondering when Kikyo was going to come. She said she would come by to check up on her. 

Kagome notched in another arrow, impatiently. It was already dark and Kikyo still hasn't come. _How long is she going to take? _Kagome put back the arrow in her quiver. _I guess, I'll go back to the camping site._

* * *

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha asked the swirly eyed girl. He set her down in cave behind a water fall, hoping no one would see her in the state she's in. He grabbed her cheeks, pulling them to wake her up. It did no good. Suddenly he heard some murmuring down at the bottom of the water falls, it came closer and closer along with some jingling. 

"Oh crap," Inuyasha thought out loud. He carried Kikyo, bridal style, looking for away to escape. An outline of a person came closer. It was too late, if he jumped outside the cave the person would see them. He hoped it wasn't Sango or Kagome, they'd be infuriated.

An old man walked by the cave, not noticing them at all. He had a two bells in his hand, beside him walked small pup.

Inuyasha made sure he was gone and looked back at Kikyo, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He put her against the cave's wall and started shaking her shoulders again, "Kikyo?!"

* * *

"Hey guys! Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked. 

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, "I thought she was with you." Sango looked down at the kitsune, "Do you know?"

"No, but where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome gasped, "Do you think they're in trouble? The last time I saw them was this morning." Kagome tightened her fists.

"Could they be doing something?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku!" Sango pulled his ear.

"They were lovers, so why can't they?" Miroku stated more than asked.

Sango blushed a bright red, "Do you think so? We have to find them!" She ran off with Kirara and Shippo. Miroku also ran off in a different direction.

"Wait you guys!" Kagome said, but neither of them heard her. "Well they aren't the type to . . . are they? Besides what if they're in trouble?" Kagome thought out loud. "Oh Inuyasha, you better be safe!"

Kagome started running to look for Inuyasha and Kikyo, "Inuyasha?!" She heard some voices in a distance.

"Rin, never get close to strangers!" Someone scolded.

"I know, I know, Jaken, but she wasn't a stranger!" A childish voice retorted.

Kagome quickly ran behind a tree, _Sesshomaru?_ Kagome stayed quiet, she clenched the ends of her skirt, nervously.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, used to the bickering Jaken produced. Rin looked at the ground, kicking a rock everytime she took a step. Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"What is it lord Sesshomaru " Jaken asked. Rin also stopped walking, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome stiffened, and got an arrow from her quiver, she ducked, just before Sesshomaru cut the tree she was behind. She quickly notched an arrow in her bow.

"Where is the assassin?" He asked plainly.

"Wha-what?" Kagome asked, she didn't aim the arrow at him, instead she pointed it at the ground below her.

"The woman with that half breed," Sesshomaru remained emotionless.

Kagome looked at him surprised, _does he mean Kikyo?_ She shook her head, "I don't know where they went."

"They?" Jaken asked. "Liar!"

Rin wanted to run to her, but stayed put, remembering what Sesshomaru said this morning. "Kagome," she whispered.

"What do you want with them?" Kagome asked, bravely.

"Tell her, not to be late." With that Sesshomaru walked away.

"What do you plan to do with her?!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, he continued walking until he disappeared from Kagome's sight. Kagome put the arrow back in the quiver.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You better be ok!" Kagome ran toward the waterfall. "Inuyasha?!"

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard some yelling, he couldn't quite make it out from the roar of the waterfall. 

Kikyo moved her arm, "Inu .. .yasha . . ."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said gleefully, "You're awake!"

"What did you do to me?" She moved her hand up to her head. "Where are we?"

"Well it serves you right, for challenging him." Inuyasha pulled her up close to him.

Kikyo's eyes shot open entirely, "Challenged who!?" She grabbed hold of her katana.

_She doesn't remember . . .awesome! _Inuyasha put his hand on her head. "I was kidding."

Kikyo stood up along with Inuyasha, her legs wobbled.

"Kikyo, can you walk?"

Kikyo fell onto his broad chest.

"I guess that's a no."

Kikyo looked up at him, all drowsy looking. She closed her eyes as she felt him embrace her. "Inuyasha." she hugged him back, tightly. Inuyasha merely smiled at her reaction.

* * *

Kagome stepped on a rock behind the waterfall, "Inu . .yasha, where are you?" She walked into the cave, panting heavily, she looked at the ground. 

Inuyasha almost let go of Kikyo when he saw Kagome, he placed her arm around his neck.

Kagome looked up, "Huh? Inuyasha! I found you!" She looked at him happily.

Inuyasha looked at the water behind her, "Uh yeah . . . ." He blushed.

"What were you doing with Kikyo? . . ." Kagome asked, hoping it wasn't what Sango and Miroku thought it was. "You pervert!!!" Kagome yelled, she slapped him hard across his face. "You perverted . . . ." She looked at him, obviously hurt. "Si-"

"Pervert?! I just save her from falling down! Stupid," He lied, there was no way he was going to tell Kagome that he karate chopped her.

"Huh? I did?" Kikyo touched her forehead. "I feel a bit drowsey, let's go back. I think I can walk myself." Inuyasha let her down from his arms. Her legs went wobbly again, in a few moments she walked just fine.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to . . .I just . . . I'm sorry!" Kagome bowed down respectfully in front of Kikyo.

"It's alright, it's not like anything like that happened between us." Kikyo said.

"Hey Kikyo, what did Sessho-" Inuyasha clamped his hand against Kagome's mouth. Kagome shot him an angry look. Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo, "Forget what she said."

Kikyo eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

"You found them?" Miroku asked. 

"Yeah, it's dark and we should get our rest." Kagome plopped down on the floor.

Inuyasha stared into the forest, "I'll go get some firewood."

"Ok, I'll see you later, Inuyasha." Kagome sat on her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha ran off into the woods, he sniffed the air and ran even faster. After a while, he stopped behind Sesshomaru. He smirked, "Kikyo won't make it."

"I over heard, either way, I'll go after her." Sesshomaru started walking away.

"Oh no you won't!" Inuyasha ran to him, with his sword raised. Sesshomaru blocked it with his sword.

"Get off, half breed, the only one I truly desire to fight is her." Sesshomaru pushed his sword farther, making Inuyasha slide back a little.

Inuyasha jumped back and then ran to him again, making both of their swords clash. "Die half breed." Sesshomaru's poisonous claws where an inch close to digging inside Inuyasha's skin.

Kikyo pushed Sesshomaru, he slid a couple of feet away from them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked. "You remember?"

"Remember what?" Kikyo asked, cluelessly.

Sesshomaru looked at the two calmly, "Inuyasha, if you lose this battle, the assassin will go to me and if you don't, you keep her."

Kikyo and Inuyasha exchanged glances.

"In other words!" Jaken jumped out of a bush. "If you don't accept, you have to hand over that asssassin!"

Rin also jumped out of the bush, "Really?! We get to keep her!?" Rin jumped up and down.

"Hey, I'm not a prize to be won!" Kikyo's eyebrow twitched.

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a hard look.

"I guess you won't fight then," Sesshomaru ran to Kikyo, but was stopped by the tetsaiga. "So you chose this, half breed." Sparks flew in the air as another clash was heard.

Kikyo wondered if she should 'butt' in like Inuyasha did the day she and her sister were in battle. She took her katana out of her sheath, "I think I've made my choice." Kikyo jumped up into the air, where they were fighting. Kikyo was about to slide her sword down Sesshomaru's back, until he grabbed it. Kikyo gasped, "Wha?"

"Kikyo get out of the way!" Inuyasha said, he grabbed his half brother's arm forcefully.

Kikyo gasped, "Oh no Rin!"

Sesshomaru let go of her sword and turned to Rin. "Rin."

* * *

Please review, I want to know if this story is good enough to keep going. Thanks. lol I don't want to go back to school. I don't want to take mid terms!!! GAH! Oh yeah and about Miroku and Sango thinking that way, my friend, Esbeidi, thought of it. lol 


	17. Snow Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Please R&R

* * *

"Oops!" Rin stood up from the dirty floor and dusted off the dirt on her orange and white kimono. "I fell down." 

"Rin, you mustn't worry Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken scolded the girl once again. He was about to hit the girl on the head, but remembered that Sesshomaru hated when harm came to the girl even if it was small.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin bowed her head. "Gomen."

Sesshomaru turned back around. Kikyo fell to the ground, safely and plodded over to Rin, "You ok?" Kikyo put her hand over the child. "There, there."

"I thought you hated kids!" Inuyasha said, causing Sesshomaru to look his way.

"Rin is an exception!" Kikyo kneeled down next to Rin. Sesshomaru collided his sword with Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha, SITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked herself. She stood up from the spot she was kneeling on. "What're you doing here?"

Kagome notched an arrow in her bow, "I didn't see you guys there, so I got worried." Kagome aimed it at Sesshomaru.

Kikyo was about to stop her, but Rin came running to her, telling her to stop. "Don't hurt lord Sesshomaru!" Rin hugged Kagome's legs, not intending to let go.

"Rin," Kagome put the arrow back in the quiver.

Sesshomaru was about to slash Inuyasha, who lay on the ground from Kagome's 'Sit' attack. Kikyo stood in front of him, preventing Sesshomaru from doing that. Her Katana was held up in the air, hard against Sesshomaru's.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and set her down beside Kagome. Rin held Kagome's hand, hoping that she wouldn't reach for an arrow.

Inuyasha lifted up his sword once more, "Adamant Mirage!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, hoping Sesshomaru can protect himself from the violent attack. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. He squinted his left eye as he felt something tear his skin.

He took a quick glance of his leg and saw red liquid flowing from it.

"Lord Sesshomaru please stop!" Jaken and Rin yelled. "Curse you, Inuyasha" Jaken said, pointing at the doggy eared one.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, but this doesn't feel right! At least not now!" Rin said as she took hold of his hand

Sesshomaru looked at the child. He looked back at Inuyasha, " I will kill you some other tine." Sesshomaru placed his sword in it's sheath. He walked away, he didn't know why he listened to the young girl, but he did.

"Wai-" Inuyasha began.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, making him drop to the ground. She scolded him for trying to fight Sesshomaru again with out telling her.

Kikyo walked passed them, without a word. She slid her katana back in her sheath.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he crawled out of the hole.

Kikyou turned back, "No, not at all." She continued walking to her destination.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, "That battle of yours didn't take long at all." She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand, "Shall we walk back together?" Inuyasha looked at her awkwardly, "Sure."

* * *

Kikyo sat on a tree, trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep. She didn't think she was clumsy enough to have fallen and lost conscious. 

Kikyo heard some girlish giggling. She looked their way, only to find Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands as they walked down the forest. She didn't know why, but she felt something in her heart. She didn't know what it was, it felt kind of creepy. She moved her hand up to her heart and closed her eyes.Watching those two together, didn't make her feel right.

Kikyo opened her eyes again, she just couldn't sleep. She saw that Inuyasha and Kagome, along with the others, have gone to sleep. She closed her eyes again.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha stood in the fields with Kagome, locked up in a tight embrace with her. Kikyo backed away, feeling pretty embarrassed that she interrupted a moment between them."You said that I wasn't your lover anymore, right?" Inuyasha continued.

Kagome smiled, and let go of Inuyasha. She looked pretty excited.

Inuyasha looked at the ground the at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as if to make sure he wasn't sleeping. "I can say it if you want to."

"No, it's alright, I have to tell her." Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo again. "Kikyo, I've decided that . . . I really love Kagome more . . . and I want to be with her."

Kikyo woke up, sweating and her heart was beating really fast. She even almost fell out of the tree she was on. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo checked down at the campsite, finding all of the sleeping peacefully.

Kikyo wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Only a dream."

"A dream? Tell me about it!" Inuyasha said, smiling. Kikyo jumped up, falling from the tree.

:"Eh?" Inuyasha looked puzzled, Kikyo never let her guard down. He quickly grabbed her wrist, before she reached the ground below her, "Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up at him, "Pull me up will you?" Inuyasha pulled her up, obediently. Kikyo sat on the tree branch next to him. He smiled at her, "A nightmare?" Kikyo didn't answer, she put her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her waist and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, Kikyo." Kikyo closed her eyes obediently.

* * *

"A jewel shard." Kikyo said plainly. "That way," she pointed. 

"Finally! I almost forgot all about them" Inuyasha said as he signaled Kagome to get on his back.

Kagome stared at Kikyo, "I don't sense any jewel shards near."

"I never said it was near."

"Oh." Kagome said, quietly. She looked up, "Hey! It's snowing again!" She caught a small snowflake in her hand, it melted quickly.

"Enough talk about snow, let's get a move on!" Inuyasha jumped off, along side Kikyo. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara.

* * *

I didn;t think this was a long, but it was that short. So I might update the next one soon. Now I'll have to go to school soon. Uh, So frustrating with mid terms and all. 


	18. High Fever

"A. . . frog?" Kikyo asked herself. She looked at the over sized amphibian. The frog was about their sized, they were sure the frog wasn't a demon, but an ordinary one with the jewel shard stuck in it's throat. The group sweat dropped.

"Die frog!" Inuyasha held up his tetsaiga.

Kagome ran in front of the over sized frog, "You can't do that!" Kagome stood in front of it, protectively.

"Bye Bye, Froggy," Kikyo said as she sliced the frog's head off. "There ya go! Rest in peace, sucker!" Kikyo grabbed the jewel shard that was in his throat.

"Bu-but why?" Kagome looked at the frog sadly.

"Oh yeah, sorry that I cut his head off, but I couldn't slice it in half with you standing in the way." Kikyo said as she put her katana back in her sheath.

Inuyasha gave out a, "Feh." He put his sword back in it's sheath. "I thought your sister said that you only take out your sword in extreme measures."

Kikyo towered over him, "And when was that?"

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the fire in the back ground, "I don't remember. But I remember that she said until you joined our group you easily took out your sword. "

Kikyo huffed, "You remember that, yet you don't remember when." Kikyo was about to put the jewel shard in her pocket when Kagome suddenly stopped her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with the shard?!" Kagome asked fiercely.

Kikyo held the jewel shard up in the air, "You want it?"

Kagome gave her an untrusting look, "Yeah, I want it."

"Here," She placed the shard on the palm of her hand.

Kagome blinked twice, "You're giving up that easily?" She couldn't believe it, Kikyo, the high and mighty gave it to _her._

Kikyo gave her a glare, "I did _not_ give up." Kikyo let out a small sigh.

Kagome gulped. She opened the bottle and placed the jewel inside, "Then what did you do?" Kagome looked up from the little bottle, bravely.

"I don't find the jewel shards very interesting anymore. I have no use for them," Kikyo started walking to the next village.

Kagome looked at her angrily, "That doesn't mean you can give Naraku the shards we collected!" Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth.

Kikyo stopped walking, "The reason I gave him the jewel shards was so _he _could collect them and then I could beat him and get them back. But now I'm not interested in collecting the shards anymore, the jewel is just a burden. I gave him the jewel shards, but you guys don't seem strong enough to beat him, that's one of the main reason I took this job. In other words . . ." Kikyo struggled saying anymore. " I feel . . . like I owe it to you." She turned away to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

Shippo blinked twice, he kept quiet until he could hold it no longer, "What's the other main reason?"

Kikyo brought her hand close to her mouth and laughed. She turned around, "I might tell you later on." She continued walking. She sneaked a look at Inuyasha, who looked deep in thought. It was clear that he was trying to figure out the other main reason.

Kagome looked at the ground, feeling sick. She grabbed Sango's sleeve and looked at her wearily. "Kagome, are you alright?"

" I'm fine," Kagome let go of her sleeve.

Kikyo pressed her hand against Kagome's forehead, "It looks to me that you have a fever."

Kagome looked away, she hated looking weak, especially in front of Kikyo. Kagome shoved her hand off her forehead, "I said I was alright."

Kikyo gave her a worried look, "This isn't healthy, we need to get you to rest in an Inn. It's too cold out here."

Kagome looked at the snow around them, it wasn't much though, "We have to continue looking for the jewel shards." She tried to keep her teeth from chattering in the bitter cold. _I should have brought some pants instead of my uniform. _She glanced at Kikyo once again, _Her uniform is sort of like mine, a skirt and a shirt, yet she doesn't seem to be cold or even show the slightest weakness . . . unlike me._

_"_Do you guys have any money to get a room?" Kikyo asked as she dug into her pockets.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and even Shippo stuck out some coins out of their pockets. Kikyo found some coins, "On three, show them and no hidden cash"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Everyone stuck out their hands, everyone had a little bit of coins. "What?! You guys are really poor!" Kikyo eyed the coins on their hands.

Sango's eyebrow twitched, " Kikyo! You're the one to talk, what's with you and those acorns?!"

Kikyo looked at the one coin and the acorns in the center in he palm, "These are magical acorns."

Sango's eyes widened, "Magical?" Shippo stretched his neck and gasped as he looked over the acorns, "Really?"

A smirk cracked up in Kikyo's face, she made a weird noise, like she was trying to hide her laugh. She gave up and started laughing, "No!"

"It's not nice to lie!" Sango said, pretty annoyed, but you can see she was wanting to laugh at herself too. Shippo crossed his arms over her chest, "I- I knew it!"

"You're lying too, Shippo. I got fooled with the magical acorns thing too," Inuyasha said.

"Then why didn't you tell us before?!" Sango yelled into his ear.

Kikyo ran to Kagome and put her arm over her shoulder, "I know that won't be enough, but we can try."

Kagome took her arm back, "You guys, shouldn't do that for me."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "It's already been decided."

Inuyasha carried Kagome, safely and went to the next village.

* * *

"What? This isn't enough?!" Kikyo asked as the man gave the money back to her. 

The old man at the counter rubbed his chin, "Your group looks tough, maybe you can stay at the temple with the young master. You guys can be his body guard for a while."

"Really?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yes, really." The old man assured.

"Ok! Then we're off to see the master! La la la la la la!" Shippo sang as he sat on Kikyo's shoulder.

Kagome closed her eyes, she felt too weak to keep them open, _Sounds like the__ Wizard of Oz_. Kagome heard some voices around her, something about guards, or so she heard.

She felt them entering a room, Inuyasha set her down on the floor. Kagome decided to open up her eyes, she saw Inuyasha's concerned face towering over her, "Are you ok, Kagome?"

"Where are we?"

"In a huge temple, we have jobs as bodyguards now, or at least until you get better."

Kagome's eyes watered, she embraced him, "All this for me?"

Inuyasha looked surprised, but hugged her back, "It'll be ok, Kagome."

Kikyo walked in with a basket full of herbs, "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude." She turned around and walked out of the door.

"Wai-" Inuyasha began, but stopped when he felt Kagome crying onto his chest.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Thank you so much!"

Inuyasha wanted to go to Kikyo, but he didn't want to upset Kagome.

* * *

Kikyo slid down against the wall and buried her head in her armsShe didn't want to cry, even if her heart felt so broken and messed up, she didn't want to give in.

* * *

Hello there! I didn't have this chapter up soon. Gomen. lol I'll start on the next chapter later.


	19. Why you!

Kikyo awoke early as usual, she walked outside into the garden she picked the herbs from. She looked in front of her and saw a sliding door that belonged to a big room. She could tell it was the master's room.

She wanted to meet him, she wanted to know who she was protecting. She headed for the room, she did think about it being rude, but she was too stubborn to listen to her conscience. She heard people talking inside, she walked away from the door, not wanting to intrude in their conversation.

Kikyo walked in the room they were all sharing. Kagome's head leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder, she still had a fever, but it lowered down a bit.

"Good morning, Kagome chan," Kikyo said as she grabbed the small towel. She dipped it in icy cold water and made Kagome lay down. She placed the wet towel on Kagome's head. Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand, carressing it with her thumb.

Kikyo stood up, "I'm going for a little walk." In truth, she didn't like seeing Inuyasha and Kagome together like that, but she wouldn't admit it, it wasn't likely that she would ever admit it. Kikyo slid the sliding soor shut behind her.

"Kikyo isn't really acting like she did when she first joined our group, that's good." Shippo chomped on his banana.

Sango smiled, "Yeah, you're right." She sat next Miroku with a pillow below her knees.

* * *

Kikyo walked to the huge room, where the master they were protecting lived. She knocked on the wood beside the sliding door twice, listening for a response. 

"Come in," came a voice.

Kikyo didn't really feel right about it, but she opened the door anyways. She entered the the dark room, feeling an evil aura surround her, her eyes widened by an inch in realization, "Naraku . .. the real one this time."

Naraku smirked, "I thought it would be you." He stood up from the mat, "Samurai."

People dressed in samurai gear headed for her. Kikyo quickly took out her sword and backed away.

* * *

"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's and Shippo's arms and went out the door. "See you later." 

The door shut behind them, leaving the two in solitude. Kagome set her hands onto the floor and pushed herself up. "Hey you can hurt yourself that way." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she fell onto his chest. "Inuyasha," she said softer. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

Inuyasha put his hand on the back of her head, "It's not your fault at all. So don't blame everything on yourself." He embraced her, not too hard, not too soft.

Kagome blushed, but smiled too. She snuggled deeper into his chest, she let out a soft sigh and looked up at him. Those golden pools that seemed to be looking down at her. Kagome pulled herself up closer to his face, using Inuyasha's shoulders as a prop.

"Lay back down, you'll hurt yourself." Inuyasha began pulling her toward the matt she was using as a bed.

Kagome grabbed his hands, "I have to show you . . ."

Inuyasha looked at her cluelessly, "Show me?" Kagome nodded and brushed her nose against his. Inuyasha began to lean forward, closer to her. Her lips steady, right in front of his. "Ka-Kagome . . ." Their lips pressed together for a spit second. In that split second the scent of blood pierced the air. He roughly pushed her down, "I'm sorry, Kagome. Something is going on, I have to go."

Kagome's hurt look quickly changed into a concerned one, "What's wrong?!" She held his sleeve tightly.

"Stay here!" Inuyasha ordered. Inuyasha left the room in a hurry, spotting the others in the hallway. "Protect Kagome." He left them, running down the hall toward the scent of blood.

Sango and the others ran into the room Kagome was staying in. "Kagome!" Shippo said.

Kagome stood up, "Guys . . "

Sango checked her forehead, "You're alot better, but you still have some fever, lay down." She gently pushed Kagome back down.

"But, Sango," Kagome whined.

Miroku went closer to Kagome, "Think of it this way, Inuyasha will worry about you if you're like this."

Kagome stopped whining and listened, "Alright." She layed still on her matt.

* * *

"You see that? Does he even love you anymore?" Naraku asked Kikyo.

Kikyo stared at the mirror in her hands that the samurai gave her. There it showed Kagome and Inuyasha leaning in together for a kiss.

"Does he even care anymore?" Naraku asked once more.

Kagome layed her lips on Inuyasha's. In less than a second Kikyo threw the mirror to the ground, making the whole mirror shatter into tiny pieces.

"I-I . . .just don't care anymore. Do whatever you want with me," Bangs covered Kikyo's eyes. "Just do what ever you want, I don't care." In the corner of her eye she could see swords above the door way.

The samurai raised his sword and managed to cut deep into Kikyo's shoulder. He stopped himself from going any further when he heard Inuyasha.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he slid the door to the main bedroom of the master. Kikyo was standing in a corner, she dropped placed her sword in her sheath.

"Get away from here!" Kikyo yelled. "Get your friends out of here too!"

"Are you kidding I'm not going to let you-" Inuyasha stepped in or more like jumped in. Kikyo pushed him out of the way, "Fool!" Swords came falling from above Kikyo the moment she pushed him out of the way.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha pulled close to him by the waist. "Don't risk yourself for me." He told her sternly. He turned to Naraku, "This time I'm sure it's you."

Naraku gave one his signature smirks and grew larger. Tentacles grew bigger in width and in length.

A huge boomerang came crashing through the room.. Naraku soon disappeared, making the boomerang crash into the wall. Sango cursed under her breath.

"There!" Kagome yelled as she aimed for Naraku. He was at the top corner of the room. Kagome's yell caused him to move aside, making Kagome's arrow only reach his tentacle. It burned it completely. "One tentacle down and a whole bunch to go."

"Kagome, you should be in the room with Shippo!" Miroku said, he kept his hand firm on his staff.

"I feel alot better, Shippo gave me some of his medicine since I didn't have alot of fever," Kagome said. She ran to Inuyasha, "Are you ok?!"

"I'm alright, but-," Inuyasha stopped mid sentence when he saw Kagome rush over to Kikyo.

Kikyo rejected her help, "Don't worry about me." Kikyo ignored the pain seeping from her shoulder. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and the others, rushing outside, behind Naraku. Now the two raven haired girls were alone.

Kagome raised her hand on front of Kikyo and gave her a mighty slap, "Why do you always want to do things on your own?!" She grew teary eyed, struggling to keep the tears back. "What does he see in you?!" Kagome cried, tears spilled from her eyes, she tried wiping them away, but it was too hard to keep them from stopping.

Kikyo knew she was going to slap her, but for some unknown reason she let her do what she did. Kikyo looked at her with venom, " Just get away! You're just butting into other people's business, you have nothing to do with Naraku! All I'll ever see you as is a burden!"

Kagome fell onto her knees and cried even more, hanging her head. "Bu-but!" Kagome gripped Kikyo's leg. She looked up to Kikyo, wanting to meet her eyes. "I know why you're are saying such terrible things. I know why." Kagome sniffed.

Kikyo pulled away, "Let go of me!" Kagome kept a firm grip on Kikyo's leg.

"I'm not! You hear!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not letting you go, not like many people have done to you. I know you're scared that's why you-!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Kikyo shook her off her leg. Kagome let go of her. Kikyo only took one step, "I'm just so . . .confused . . . I don't know . . . I don't know what to do anymore." Kikyo ran to the battle field, leaving Kagome on the floor.

* * *

Yeah, finally the real Naraku. Mid terms finally here, I get to get out early! Yay! Please review, like I said in the earlier chapters, it makes me update faster! 


	20. Death

On the corner of her eye Kikyo could see that Kagura was there with her fan. She knew it wasn't them she wanted dead, but Naraku. Miasma filled the air around them, making it harder to breathe.

Sango passed Miroku, Shippo and Kagome, who had gotten up from the ground and to the battle field, a mask. Sango felt heaviness on her shoulders, her knees grew weak. She felt something pushing her down, her head turned around slowly, meeting her younger brother's eyes. "Kohaku!"

Kohaku clasped his hand onto his sister's mouth, "Shhh . . ." Kohaku pulled back his sickle then threw at Naraku.

Naraku easily blocked the attack with a swift hand movement, "Kohaku."

Kohaku stumbled forward in pain, he grabbed the spot on his back where the jewel was embedded.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her brother and gave him a tight embrace, not sure on what to do. She looked at the others desperately, as if thinking they can help in some way. Kagome ran over to them and inspected Kohaku.

Kikyo sneaked back into the temple, searching for Kagura's heart, knowing that if she had it in her possession Kagura would be free of Naraku. She searched the room Naraku was staying in and found a door in one of the closets. She slid the door open, finding a whole other room. In there she spotted a two tall vases.

"I will forever be loyal to Naraku," the small voice caused Kikyo to quickly turn around. Kanna held a small mirror in her hands, "Your soul is all I need . . ."

"Wait, Kid! I can save you from him." Kikyo said. Kanna only gripped the mirror tighter, causing Kikyo's soul to flow into the mirror. Kikyo fell onto her knees, "You can't do this . . ."

Kanna's face remained stoic, "Your soul . . .it's too much. You and Kagome are the same . . ." She gripped the mirror tighter.

Kikyo attempted standing up, " We are not the same, I can . . .. assure you." She stood up, but her legs wobbled beneath her body. She took steps toward the Kanna and her mirror, slowly.

"Part of Kohaku's soul . . .still remains here. Trapped. If you can get that soul . . .he won't need the jewel to live," her soft yet cold voice stopped and her lips formed a small smile for the first time. "Can you do this . . .?"

Kikyo looked at her unbelievingly, "I can." She took more steps and touched the mirror with the tip of her fingers. Her fingers then entered the mirror along with her whole body. As she entered, she felt her cheeks flush with life. Her soul returned to her, now all she had to do is find Kohaku's.

"You have a time limit . . ." came Kanna's voice.

"How long?" Kikyo asked as she searched for Kohaku's soul. There was no response, Kikyo grunted in frustration. There were white little boxes flowing around her. Her body began to grow weaker by the second.

Kikyo stopped floating around the souls around her. Her face lit up and she closed her eyes and stood still. _Concentrate. _Her eyes shot open and all the white little boxes turned into colored ones. "Back when he was with his family . . . he was really happy and cheerful. . . so his aura must be yellow. Now to look."

She got to the yellow boxes, it turned out that there was three of them.

"Kanna!" a certain raven haired fifteen year old said.

"I advise you not to shoot your arrow into the mirror . . ." Kanna said in her same cold tone of voice.

Kikyo looked back into the hole where you can see Kagome standing there with her bow and arrow. "You work for Naraku, I can't listen to you. What if it's a trick.?"

"Kagome! Don't shoot you can harm part of the souls." Kikyo yelled, but Kagome didn't seem to hear her. Her arrow seemed to be filled with hatred for Naraku, unlike her usual pure arrows. Kikyo looked back at the three yellow boxes. Her hand hovered over the them. She opened the one in the middle, carefully. A soul popped out and pulled her by the hand toward the hole where Kagome was at. Kikyo was literally dragged out of the mirror, almost scaring Kagome to death.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her side. Kikyo picked herself up, she glanced at the box in her hand as the soul returned to it. "Take this to Kohaku, his soul is inside. Hurry!"

Kagome ran to the battle field once more. Kikyo turned to Kanna then at the two vases, she grabbed the pale faced girls's arm and pulled her near the vase. She looked at the heart in disgust and grabbed it, bare handed. Light formed in Kanna's chest, Kikyo carefully pushed the heart in her chest. Kanna closed her eyes.

"Kanna?" came a voice from the door.

Kikyo smirked, "Kagura, great timing. I have an offer."

* * *

As soon as Kagome reached the siblings, she fell on her knees. "Sango! I have Kohaku's soul!" 

Sango's red puffy eyes looked up at Kagome, "His soul?"

Kagome opened up the yellow box. Kohaku's soul flowed back into his body, "Onee san?" He jolted up. seeing his sister's happy face.

"Oi! Naraku!" Kagura attacked Naraku with wind, catching Naraku off guard. Some of his tentacles were blown away, but he was still alive. Kanna stood beside her, with the mirror in her small hands.

"Kagura!" Naraku yelled furiously.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, "Now's our chance!" Kagome held up her bow and arrow and pointed it at the distracted Naraku. She let the arrow fly and was surprised to see another one fly by her's. Kikyo stood with a bow and arrow beside her with the usual smirk on her face. Kagome smiled, "Kikyo!" The two arrows hit him directly on the chest. Sango's boomerang sliced the tentacles stretching out toward Miroku and Shippo.

"Now, Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted out to him.

Inuyasha raised his sword and ran to Naraku, "Adamant Mirage!!!!!!!" Naraku 's eyes widened as blood covered him.

"Fox fire!" Shippo shouted as little blue fire burned Naraku's hand. Miroku took out his his hand, "Wind tunnel!" Naraku's body was pulled into the hole.

"Is-is he gone?" Shippo asked, it was hard to believe.

Miroku looked at his hand, "My wind tunnel's gone." He seemed really pleased that Naraku had actually died at last.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "We did it!" Shippo hugged her as well, "Yes!" Sango gave out smile as she walked toward her group with Kohaku.

"Wait, where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he searched. He sniffed the air, "Her scent is no longer here."

* * *

Kikyo stood in the field, "Nee san." 

"This time without you frivolous two timing boyfriend of yours, huh?" Ren looked around her sister.

Kikyo's fist tightened, "We're alone."

"Very well then," Ren jumped towards her, her katana clashed onto Kikyo's. "This time fight for real!" Kikyo got down and swung her feet at Ren's legs, almost making her fall. She did a back flip and jumped out of the way before Kikyo punched her.

Ren threw random punches at Kikyo, she easily blocked them all. Ren gave her an uppercut, catching Kikyo off guard. Kikyo fell back onto the ground, getting dragged across the floor.

She immediately jumped into the air her sword slashed down on Ren, injuring her arm. Blood trickled onto the floor, Ren paid no mind to the wound and headed for Kikyo. She managed to cut deep into Kikyo's chest. Kikyo fell on her knees and felt something up her cheek, a blade. It didn't cut really deep, but enough that it needs to be treated with alot of care.

She felt something pierce her stomach, Kikyo could feel Ren behind her. She took a look in front of her belly, clear enough she could see the end of her sister's sword.

"This is what you deserve after what you did to mother."

Kikyo felt dizzy, she quickly pierced her sword in her sister's stomach.

"You. You did that on purpose. You let me attack you so that you can do this to me . . .you were always like this anyways." Ren could feel poison from Kikyo's blade get in her. "With poison . . . too, huh?" she said weakly.

Ren fell as Kikyo dropped her sword, she closed her eyes. Kikyo was left standing alone, she then fell onto her knees then onto her injured stomach. She began closing her eyes, everything was blurry. She saw that her sister was no longer there and there was dead silence. Her hand extended to the bloody spot where Ren was before she left. Her eyelids grew heavy. She could't help, but close them.

"Kikyo!" Someone cried onto her. "Don't d-die!" Kagome and Shippo pleaded.

Sango check her pulse, "She . .. she's dead . . ." Miroku stopped mumbling some words and dropped the scroll.

"That isn't possible. Every time she dies she comes alive. That has to be the case now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango shook her head sadly, "Not this time."

Kagome cried onto Kikyo's chest. "She didn't tell us her other reason either!" Shippo sniffed.

* * *

Review please and may I remind you that this fic hasn't finished. I don't have much to say here, but ummm . .. .bye


	21. Shooting Star

Kagome's cryling calmed down into sniffes, "We _sniff_ can at least cover her wounds _sniff_."

Inuyasha picked Kikyo up, her "lifeless body" lay still. "Let's go back to the Kaede's village, you guys." The woman felt cold against him, how could she have lost? Blood seeped from her wounds wtih each jump.

Kohaku looked at her his sister's pained face and put his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome rode Kirara long with the others, tears stained her cheeks. All of a sudden tears started flowing down again, she quickly wiped them off. She sniffed and held onto Kirara's fur even tighter. "She knew this was going to happen."

Everyone turned to Kagome with surprised looks on their faces. "She didn't want to get close to us . . . because she knew this was going to happen. She didn't want to see us suffer on her account." She stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

Kirara stepped onto he hard ground along with Inuyasha. Everyone got down from Kirara. Inuyasha set Kikyo down in the hut, leaving Sango and Kagome to tend the wounds.

"You guys have to get out so I can treat her wounds," Kagome ordered.

"Understood," Miroku bowed his head and exited the room along with Inuyasha and Shippo and Kohaku.

An few hours later Kagome came out of the hut with Sango trailing behind. "You can go in Inuyasha," Kagome said softly into his ear. Inuyasha quickly ran into the hut.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha kneeled down next to her. Kikyo was covered in bandages, she was pretty beaten up. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair "I love you, Kikyo . . ."

"I love you too," Kikyou shot her hand up to caress him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You're alive!" He put his hands on the sides of her face.

"I don't die easily," Kikyo smiled for the first time in their journey, unlike her usual evil smirks this one was genuine. "But, I'm not sure I can live through this one. My body's in total pain right now."

* * *

Sanog quickly grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, "Do you have the jewel?! We can use it to save Kikyo!" 

Kagome smiled and took out the jewel from her shirt, "Let's hurry, you guys!" Kagome ran to the hut with the others following her. She ran in the hut and saw Kikyo smiling at Inuyasha. "Kikyo! You're alive!" Kagome laughed.

Sango hugged Shippo, gleefully. "I see you're alive, Kikyo sama." Miroku said with a smile.

"Geez when I wake up you guys get all noisy," Kikyo said, smiling.

"We can't help it!" Shippo said happily. He gave Kikyo a warm hug.

"Now what do we do with the jewel?" Kagome asked as she held the sphere in the air. "I know! Do you want to see your mother alive again, Kikyo?!"

Kikyo shot her a pained look, "It's better to leave her be."

Kagome immediately regretted what she said, " Do you guys know anything?" Everyone shook their heads. Kagome looked at the jewel, it soon disappeared along with Kikyo's wounds. "That's better isn't it?"

"Thank you ,Kagome" Kikyo said.

"I know what we can eat," Kagome searched her bag. "I don't have anymore, I forgot. I'll be back." She ran to the well.

"We'll leave you alone," Miroku said as he dragged Sango, Kohaku and Shippo outside.

Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo. She got up from the futon and whispered into his ear, "The other reason I decided to help you, was to be near you. This was the only reason I can come up with." Kikyo laughed slightly. Her laugh was covered by Inuyasha's lips pressing onto her mouth. She was surprised, but she kissed him back.

* * *

"Higurashi!" Hojo ran to her. 

"Oh hi, Hojo," she smiled. The potato chips dropped from her hand. She bent down to pick them up.

"I see, you're better. Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Hojo asked as he handed her the remaining potato chips. Kagome looked back the well. "What're you looking at, Higurashi?"

"Oh nothing! Sure I'm . . .going to go to school tomorrow." Kagome said.

Hojo blushed, "That's good, I was wondering if you would go out with me on Saturday. Would that be okay with you?"

Kagome thought about Inuyasha and Kikyo, "I'd love to, Hojo."

Hojo's face seemed relieved and happy, " I'll see you Saturday then!" He ran down the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome smiled even wider and stuffed the potato chips in her yellow bag. She jumped down the well, but she couldn't get through, "Huh!?" She clawed the ground. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood above Kagome. "You guys! You're together now?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes," both Inuyasha and Kikyo said timidly. Kagome hugged both of them.

"Guess what? I gave someone a chance too, hehe!" Kagome looked up. "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

Kikyo and Inuyasha held hands like any normal couple would do.

* * *

The end! I hope this wasn't too sudden of an ending! My stories list is getting longer, I may write another story. I'm not sure about it though. 

Special thanks to . . . .

Frog Lady

Inuyasha's God Sis

Mintomintaizawa

Dark Genie

Awakeningstorm3453

Ittzumi

Bailando en la lluvia

Crescentbellflower

AppleBlossom69

False Forgiveness

And Everyone who was reading my story!!!!!! Thanks!


End file.
